


When I Kissed the Teacher

by TheRomanticQuill



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:26:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7235488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRomanticQuill/pseuds/TheRomanticQuill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma Grey is a Muggleborn student of Beauxbatons' last year, who earns a scholarship at Hogwarts, currently ran by a rather cruel headmistress, Dolores Umbridge. When she is attacked by Draco Malfoy and saved by Severus Snape, it doesn't mean much to her apart from her astonishment that this unpleasant teacher stood up for her. Who is more concerned is Lord Voldemort who expresses his doubts about Snape's loyalty when he finds out his servant saved a Muggleborn. In order to prove the Dark Lord he's still loyal to him, Snape has to seduce Emma and report her to the headmistress afterwards so that she can be expelled for seducing a teacher. Snape's inner struggle is unbearable... Will he succeed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hogwarts

“Gryffindor!” shouted the Sorting Hat and students applauded.

Emma Grey grinned, got up and went to sit down by the Gryffindor house table where her friend was already sitting. It was the beginning of a school year. A year which meant a great change in Emma’s school life.

 

Emma was a student of Beauxbatons Academy in France. Being one of the most talented students, she was given the opportunity to complete her finishing year in one of the world’s wizarding schools, a special scholarship Beauxbatons offered. In Beauxbatons students lived perfectly in accordance with the 21st century. Having WiFi connection, modern clothes and contemporary style of living, Emma decided it was a time for trying something new and different. Because Emma has always been interested in old-fashioned things, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in England -a country she had been born in- seemed to be a perfect place.

When Emma was four years old, her Muggle parents got a job offer in France and the family moved to live there. At the day of her eleventh birthday she received a rather shocking letter from an institution named Beauxbatons Academy. It was a school for young witches and wizards as she found out from the letter which was followed by the strangest visit the family ever had. A giantess in her fifties came to see the Greys to explain she has been a headmistress of Beauxbatons and that their daughter has been given the gift of being a witch. Madame Olympe Maxime, as the woman was named, told them how this was perfectly normal; that even non-wizarding families could have a wizard or a witch kid. Her parents were rather skeptical, but the headmistress was patient with them, answering all their questions.

So it happened that as of 1st September that year, Emma went to a completely new school. Well, school it surely was, however it did not look like one at all. The academy was situated in a palace, a huge palace somewhere in Pyrenees, magically protected from ordinary people who were not able to see it. Emma got used to magic being part of her everyday life soon. She was a brilliant student, talented for almost every subject and she was known as the best student in the whole year. Most of all, she was devoted to Potions. Her teacher, a small, old witch was extremely satisfied with Emma's work at her lessons and Emma was often helping her voluntarily when the teacher was too busy to correct each student’s work individually.

Last year, her sixth at the academy, Emma completed her OWLs, wizarding exams that were quite feared among students. Emma received the highest marks in every subject apart from Arithmancy. At the end of the year madame Maxime called for her and Emma came to her office. After sincere words of congratulations from the headmistress, the older woman offered Emma a special bonus for being such a brilliant student. Emma was told she would be able to choose another prestigious world’s wizarding school for her last year of education, should she want to. Emma was truly excited. She knew there was an academy for wizards and witches in Ilvermony, USA, that was believed to be both cool and of a good quality. But there was a different school Emma was interested in. In her home country there was an ancient school called Hogwarts. Emma has always been keen of anything ancient and she heard from her penfriend, a student at Hogwarts, that Hogwarts school was situated in an old castle where students were wearing uniforms, there were ghosts and the atmosphere was putting the magical life to another level. Madame Maxime promised to arrange all the necessities with professor Dumbledore, the local headmaster and Emma went to write a rather exciting letter to her friend at the British school. She has never been so full of expectations.

...

Summer was slowly approaching its end and Emma was preparing for her trip to Great Britain. Her friend, Mathilda Coldridge, was really glad to hear they would soon meet and she offered her a possibility to stay at her house a week before the school start so that they could visit magical shops together to buy all the necessary things Emma would need in Hogwarts. They visited Diagon Alley, a street in London which only wizards and witches could enter and which provided many wizarding shops. Emma was stunned. Diagon Alley was unlike anything she has ever seen. It was narrow, the shops were old, there were witches and wizards everywhere as well as many owls either for purchase or flying and delivering packages and letters to shopkeepers. This kind of shopping was so unlike the one Emma has been used to. In France she always ordered her books and school supplies via one of many magical e-shops. This old-fashioned kind of shopping and goods provided was just amazing!

“I need to buy some new quills and parchment. Already got yours?” Mathilda asked.

“New _what_?”

“Erm… quills? Parchment?”

“You… you actually use quills for writing? _True quills_?” Emma said, her eyes wide.

“Of course,” Mathilda nodded.

Emma grinned. “I think I already love your school!”

 

On 1st September both young ladies departed from King’s Cross Station, having a train compartment only for themselves.

“So, tell me again, how does the Sorting ceremony work? You said there are four houses and every student has different predispositions to be sorted into them in accordance with those predispositions?”

Mathilda nodded.

“I’m in Gryffindor, they are believed to be the boldest and brave. Personally, I hope you’ll be sorted to Gryffindor too, as it would make things easier. We’d share the common room, maybe even a dormitory, and lessons of course. Then there’s Ravenclaw for the smartest and witty, Slytherin for the high-born and proud and the last one is Hufflepuff. Which is for those who are loyal and kind,” she explained.

“Well,” Emma said, “I will most certainly not become a Slytherin student, judging by the fact I’ve got no pureblood origin.”

“That’s actually great. Slytherins are… well, not quite considered to be decent ones. Lots of them tend to adore dark magic secretely,” Mathilda said.

“Well then, Hufflepuff seems like a nice choice to me,” Emma said, “I’m loyal.”

“Yeah, but I think Gryffindor would suite you too.”

“I’m not quite sure I’m brave enough to make it to Gryffindor, Mattie,” Emma said, “maybe Ravenclaw, yeah, if they count studying success…”

“You can always express which house you want to be in,” Mathilda said.

“Really?”

“Oh, yeah. I was almost sorted to Slytherin, for example. You know, because of my blood status. But I didn’t like the house and I just wished for Gryffindor. And the Sorting Hat listened to me and put me into Gryffindor,” Mathilda told her friend.

“I’ll wish for Gryffindor then,” Emma smiled.

It was already dark when the train reached its destination.

“Oh gods, I’m so hungry,” Mathilda sighed, “come on, don’t worry about your trunks, they’ll be transported directly to your dormitory.”

Both witches soon reached the castle and hurried to the Entrance Hall. Emma was stunned. The castle was enormous and beautiful. Torches were lit everywhere, giving warm light to the halls and corridors.

“This way,” Mathilda pulled her friend’s sleeve and led her through a huge wooden door. They entered the Great Hall where the opening feast traditionally took place. There were four long tables for students of four houses and one table in the far end of the hall, where teachers were sitting. Mathilda took a seat by the Gryffindor table and Emma was about to do the same automatically, but her friend stopped her.

“No, you have to go to the front together with the first years, as you need to be sorted first. Just wait till professor McGonnagall brings them, it should be in a moment.”

“Oh my, shall I join the small kids?” Emma felt a bit awkward.

“Yes,” Mathilda nodded.

“I feel inappropriate,” Emma blushed.

“Don’t worry, it’ll be over soon,” her friend cheered her up.

Emma saw an elderly lady in emerald green robes waving at her from the teachers’s table. With a final look to Mathilda, who nodded again, Emma walked towards the teacher.

“Good evening. Miss Grey, I guess?” she said quickly, “I’m professor McGonnagall, deputy headmistress. Please, stand over here, I’ll now bring the first-years and you will be sorted.”

The woman left and Emma felt all eyes staring at her.

_Relax, you’re doing just fine_ , she said to herself and forced a smile.

The elderly witch returned with about thirty children. She was carrying an old, battered hat.

“Tonight we will traditionally sort our newcomers,” she called out, “but not all of them are first-years. Our special guest student, Miss Emma Grey, decided to complete her last year’s education in Hogwarts, as a special scholarship from Beauxbatons Academy,” she said and nodded to Emma who smiled back.

“Now, let the Sorting ceremony begin. Applegate, Beatrice…”

A frightened eleven-year-old stepped to the front and sat on a three-legged stool. Professor McGonnagall put the old hat on her head. The hat's brim changed into a mouth and shouted “Ravenclaw!” There was a big applause by the Ravenclaw table and the girl, relieved now, went to join her new house.

Emma was sixth to be called in the alphabetical order. She sat on the stool and let the Sorting Hat rest upon her head. She heard the magical thing talking to her, however it only appeared to be happening inside her head.

“This is interesting, I can see you are a clever student, exceptionally intelligent. A Ravenclaw would be a good choice. But you are also bold, quite a bold person, actually. Which would make you a perfect Gryffindor.”

“Let me become a Gryffindor, please,” she thought and then the hat shouted the result: “Gryffindor!” Emma’s new house applauded and she could see her friend Mathilda whistling on her fingers. Emma hurried to sit next to her.

“Congratulations! I knew it! I knew it!” Mathilda patted her back.

Emma looked towards the teachers’ table and scanned the people sitting there. There was a small man who looked like a goblin, so tiny he was. Next to him, a long-haired lady with over-sized glasses was already nibbling in her starter. Emma had to smile, this woman looked exactly like a huge fly enjoying a piece of cake. She went on and her eyes rested on a man dressed all in black. His hair was black too and shoulder-length, his eyes dark and hypnotizing. He too was looking at her and Emma’s stomach made a somersault.

“Mattie?” she turned to her friend, “who’s that mysterious-looking man in black?”

Mathilda sneered.

“That’s professor Snape. He’s the head of Slytherin house. He teaches Potions and well… better don’t cross his path too much. He’s an unpleasant git.”

Emma made a mental note. This man didn’t look particularly unpleasant, however there was something dark and very mysterious about him.

The headmaster was still missing and judging by the murmur in the hall, it started to be a bit suspicious.

The Sorting ceremony was soon over. Suddenly a door at the very end of the teachers’ table opened and a woman stepped inside Great Hall, heading to the speaker’s stand. She was dressed in pink from head to heels and she was wearing a smile Emma could immediately sort as a fake one.

“Who the hell is this?” she heard Mathilda saying.

Students were obviously surprised not to see their headmaster.

“Hem hem,” the pink woman coughed and waited for silence. When she was satisfied with everyone looking up at her, she said “Good evening, my dear children.” Her voice was sweet and girlish and it was almost as fake as her smile. “I can tell from your surprised expressions that you wonder where your old headmaster is. You don’t have to worry about him. I have to tell you that professor Dumbledore’s way of leadership of this school does not correspond to the Ministry’s carefully designed educational system any more. Therefore, the Minister and the school council and patrons decided Albus Dumbledore’d better be retired and a few changes would be made.”

There was a big murmur and hissing of displease. The lady, however, continued in her speech: “First of all, my name is Dolores Jane Umbridge and I was appointed as the new headmistress of this school. Throughout the year I’ll be supervising your lessons as well as the whole school system and I believe we will make lots of useful changes. You will be closely observed and you will be learning proper, Ministry-approved theories of each subject taught here and together we will get rid of the chaos many of you experienced in your past years. The Ministry of Magic has gained a full control over Hogwarts, by appointing me into the role of headmistress and high inquisitor and I shall not tolerate any breaches in the rules we will set during the year. I sincerely believe and hope we will make great friends together.”

She ended her speech with an awful smile again and went to sit down at the headmistress’ chair. Several students clapped their hands, but it was not a warm applause.

“What the hell was _that_?!” muttered Mathilda while ladling pumpkin soup to her plate, “This is really unexpected. Nobody let us know about Dumbledore’s forced retirement. It must have been decided only days before the start of the school year.”

“I don’t like her,” Emma frowned slightly, “there’s something wicked about her.”

“You _bet_ there is,” Mathilda agreed, “Ministry-controlled school? That would never work while Dumbledore was still here. We’ll have to be careful.”

Emma made another mental note.There were already two teachers to be careful about.


	2. When I Kissed the Teacher

However, her carefulness was soon forgotten when other students found out Emma was a good entertainer. The class was waiting outside their Potions classroom, talking.

“So, what kind of music do you like? Are you a fan of The Weird Sisters?” one Gryffindor seventh-year asked.

“No, actually I’m more into Muggle music, to be honest,” Emma replied.

“Oh! Do Muggles have good music? I've never tried listening to it, actually. We’re an all-wizarding family and of course I heard something in the radio or so, but I never intentionally listened to Muggle bands.”

“Well, it’s the same with me. I've never intentionally listened to magical bands,” Emma smiled.

“And what singers do you Muggles listen to? Who do you like?” the girl asked.

“I quite like James Blunt,” Emma said.

“Is that the agent? From the movies?”

Several students laughed, including Emma.

“No, that’s James _Bond_ , actually. James Blunt is a singer. Never heard of  _You’re Beautiful_?”

The Gryffindor girl shook her head.

“I also love oldies. Such as ABBA,” Emma continued.

“Never heard of that one, either,” the girl said, “can you sing some of their songs?”

Emma nodded.

“Sure. This one's my favourite,” she said and started to sing.

_Everybody screamed when I kissed the teacher_   
_And they must have thought they dreamed when I kissed the teacher_   
_My whole class went wild as I held my breath, the world stood still and then he just smiled…_

The class was enjoying her show and some of them were swaying in a rhythm or pretending to dance.

_One of these days gonna tell him I dream of him every night…_

Emma had her eyes closed. She loved singing and she was enjoying being supported by her new friends.

Mathilda coughed.

Emma opened her eyes and she saw the class became suddenly silent, looking somewhere behind her. She stopped singing and turned to see the door to the classroom open. A dark figure was standing in the doorway, surveying Emma. It was professor Snape, the one Mathilda warned her about.

“Interesting,” he said simply, his dark expression giving out how annoyed he was. He sneered at Emma. She blushed immediately and took her books Mathilda was handing her.

“Inside,” professor Snape said and they all entered the classroom obediently and without a word.

 

Days at Hogwarts were passing rather fast. Seventh-years had loads of homeworks, practices of nonverbal spells and wandless magic and every teacher seemed to point out the importance of his or hers particular subject. 

Potions lessons were so unlike those she attended at Beauxbatons. Snape barely ever explained things to them and several students struggled to brew all those advanced potions. Emma didn't complain, although she would still welcome a bit more advice from the Potions Master. Still, she was exceptionally skilled and she was able to help her friend Mathilda and sometimes the others too, if they had issues with their work. 

"You'll be brewing Draught of the Living Dead today," Snape announced at the beginning of the lesson, "each of you take this powdered asphodel." 

Emma knew how to brew a Draught of the Living Dead, her old professor always told her to use fresh asphodel root instead of powdered. She decided to point that out. Raising her arm, she attracted Snape’s attention.

“Sir,” Emma said, “wouldn’t it be more appropriate if we cut a fresh root? I mean, it’s the most effective way how to gain its vital components and for this particular potion I’m sure it would…”

“Miss Grey,” Snape interrupted her and moved fast towards her desk, “I don’t doubt your previous pathetic teachers were taken aback by your annoying know-it-all attitude, however…” He leaned over her, his hands resting on her desk. “...I… am… not.”

Emma took a deep breath. This man has just mocked her in front of the whole class. With the corner of her eye she saw a few Slytherins giggling maliciously and her friend Mathilda giving her a warning look. However, Emma was not wont to giving up easily. She needed to clear herself.

“But Sir…”

Snape was already on his way back to the teacher’s desk. Without turning back at her, he snapped “continue and you’ll buy yourself a detention!”

_Detention! For what?!_

Emma frowned and looked at her friend who warned her with a headshake. Emma pressed her lips together and started to list in her book rather violently.

 

A whole week passed and Emma has almost forgotten her unpleasant incident in the dungeon classroom. It was Friday night and she somehow couldn't fall asleep. After almost an hour of tossing and turning, she finally gave up and decided to go for a little walk.

The corridor was dark and Emma flicked her wand, casting the Lumos spell. The tip of her wand glowed and she could see a couple of feet ahead. She liked the castle, its atmosphere even though the new headmistress was turning the school to a Ministry-controlled institution where no one could have been trusted. The castle was an old, pleasant place and Emma definitely fell in love with it.

Suddenly there was a movement right behind her and before she could fully realize it, somebody squeezed her shoulder and pushed her roughly against the wall on her left.

“Well well, if it’s not our rare know-it-all visitor!” A tall, blonde Slytherin Emma recognized from her potions lesson pressed his wand against her throat.

“What do you want?!” Emma asked with a frown.

“ _What do you want?!_ ” he mimicked. “I’m a Head Boy and you are out after curfew!”

“I didn’t know about the curfew,” Emma said. It was not quite true, but she decided not to give herself away.

“Shut up!” the Head Boy snapped. “I shall report you to Umbridge, unless…”

“Unless what?!” Emma snapped back.

The boy reached to twist her robes under her neck.

“Unless you provide me some fun, _Mudblood_!” He said in a threatening, silent voice, not to be overheard.

Emma tried to wriggle out of his grasp, but he was quite strong.

“Leave me alone!” she spitted out poisonously.

“Oh, I don’t think so!” the boy said and moved his hand to squeeze her breast. “You’ll give me what I want, like it or not!”

He tugged at her robes and slipped his hand beneath her nightgown, tearing one button off.

“Stop it!” Emma shouted and tried to push him away.

“Or what, Mudblood?!” he sneered.

“Or, you’ll have a month’s detention, Mr Malfoy,” a cold voice said calmly, coming from behind the boy.

Malfoy turned to face the Potions Master and released Emma immediately.

“Explain yourself,” Snape said, his wand lit.

“I… er… this Mudblood is out after curfew, Professor,” slowly, Malfoy was gaining his self-confidence again, “and I think she deserves a punishment.”

“Watch your mouth, Draco,” Snape said sternly, ignoring the fact Emma was truly out after curfew, “no one will speak like that in my presence! Now, I demand you apologize to Miss Grey.”

Draco’s eyes went wide. He would never ever expect his favourite teacher to stand up for a hated Gryffindor student. And what's more, a Muggleborn.

“But Sir, I have every right to punish those who disobey the rules. I’m a Head Boy and professor Umbridge told me to decide about punishments myself,” he protested.

“Don’t make your situation worse, Draco! Apologize… Now!”

Draco’s eyes were flashing with anger. “No!” he yelled. “I won’t apologize to a… a flithly…”

He didn’t finish his sentence. Snape aimed his wand at Draco.

“Not a word anymore! Tomorrow after lessons, my office. You’ll be scrubbing cauldrons every day till the end of the month.”

Draco gazed at him, his eyes narrow with hatred. This was unexpected. Snape has always been his favourite teacher who stood up for him no matter what. And now he was defending this Muggleborn girl?! This was weird and Draco promised himself this would not be over.

“My father will hear about this!” he hissed threateningly, turned on a heel and walked away.

Emma was slightly shaking; whether it was out of rage or shock, she couldn’t tell.

Snape’s piercing eyes looked into her confused ones. He pointed on her torn-open nightgown.

“You may want to…”

“Oh! Yes…,” Emma said and pulled her robes tightly to her chest.

Snape turned to go.

“Well…,” Emma whispered, as if trying to find her lost self-esteem, “thank you, Professor Snape.”

He did not say a word, nor did he turn back to her. Soon the light of his wand faded away. Emma remained standing in the darkened corridor. This was really unexpected. A teacher who seemed to hate her the most just helped her out of trouble. Slowly she returned to her dormitory, her head full of thoughts.


	3. The Detention

"Are you sure about it, Draco? Did Severus protect a Mudblood?" Lucius Malfoy asked his son.

"Yes, he defended her and put me in a detention!" Draco clenched his fists.

"That," Lucius said lazily, "is... unexpected. I will have to speak to the Dark Lord. No dedicated and loyal servant should do such thing as protecting Mudbloods. Strange, indeed..."

...

Severus Snape was standing in front of Lord Voldemort. He was nervous, as usual when he had to face the Dark Lord, but his acting skills were too well-mastered and his state of mind thus not revealed.

"Did you wish to speak with me, my Lord?"

The dark wizard was sitting in a high chair, stroking his pet snake, Nagini, who was in the room with them.

"Yes, Severus," he said in a high-pitched voice, "I indeed did. Have you got anything to tell me?"

Snape gave him a confused look, not knowing what the wizard was talking about.

"My Lord?"

"Well, I must say I am concerned about your loyalty, Severus," Voldemort said.

"My loyalty? I've always been loyal to you and only you, my Lord," Snape said in a convincing voice. Being a double-agent was something he got used to a long time ago, although it was still a difficult play that required lots of attention and strong nerves.

"Yes, Severus, but since when your spying duties at Hogwarts include protecting Mudbloods?" the Dark Lord stood up and made several steps towards Snape. Severus cursed in his mind.

_Damned Draco!_   _He had to speak to his father about the incident with Emma Grey._

"I am sure you understand that my position requires not raising suspicion about my true loyalty. I have to protect students, no matter what blood status they are or which house they belong to," he said, hoping he sounded convincing enough again.

"Of course, Severus, but that applied for that old fool Dumbledore's times. Now when we own half of the MInistry and the Ministry employs the headmistress Umbridge who inclines to our side, things are simply... different," Voldemort said and started to stroll around the room.

"My Lord, I..."

"I would expect you to get rid of the filthy student fast. Instead, you gave detention to Lucius' son and stopped him from having a bit of fun with the Mudblood," Voldemort continued.

"That Mudblood was about to be raped by Draco!" Snape's temper rose. "I cannot let something like that happen at our school!"

Voldemort sneered.

"As I said, your loyalty seems twisted to me, Severus. Until you prove you're still with us, I cannot trust you. And you know what I do to those I've stopped trusting..."

Severus knew. What more, he witnessed some of Voldemort's tantrums and punishments and he begged in his mind for their quick death.

"I assure you, my Lord, my loyalty remains with you," Snape said.

Voldemort turned his hideous face to him.

"Your word is one thing," he said slowly, "a proof is another."

Snape frowned.

"What kind of proof you request, my Lord?" he asked quietly, trying to sound steady.

"You will get rid of the Mudblood, Severus," Voldemort decided, "being a wizard is a noble thing that must be kept only among purebloods and half-bloods. Educating Muggleborns in wizarding art is an insult to those worthy. It shall not be tolerated once I take over the world."

"My Lord," Snape said, "she is a student, I have no right to expell her..."

The Dark Lord raised his hand to stop him.

"You will make it in such way that she buys herself an expulsion," he said with a sneer, "you will seduce her."

Snape's eyes widened in shock.

"And then you will report her to the headmistress," Voldemort continued, "only then I will stop suspecting your change of mind and I will let you... live."

Snape felt like nailed to the floor. His mind was whirling madly and he wanted to say many things. He wanted to oppose, to tell Lord Voldemort how wrong this was, to talk him out of demanding this deed, but he knew him well and knew that anything his Master decided, he decided with a final validity. There was no way how Severus could refuse Voldemort's request.

Therefore, he lowered his head and said quietly "I'll do it."

...

It was a winter's day and the snow was falling heavily on Hogwarts grounds. 

Just after dinner Emma excused herself from her chat with Mathilda and went to the owlery. She promised to write her parents regularly, but her school duties were keeping her busy and she neglected writing home. 

Several owls hooted as she stepped into the circular room. Windows there had no glass panes and the place was windy therefore. Emma chose an owl and tied the letter to its claw. She stroke its soft feathers and said "you'll have a long journey, little one, all way down to Versailles."

The owl hooted as to give a sign of understanding. Then it took off and disappeared in the dark.

Emma went to the window, breathing in the cool air, watching the heavy snowflakes fall from the sky. It was a nice place here. Even without the Internet which used to help her a lot with homework at Beauxbatons, she felt good and she liked the school. Of course, the headmistress was an unpleasant woman whose teaching was only narrowed to Ministry-approved theory and the Potions Master was also difficult to deal with, but fortunately Emma was a brilliant student and didn't cause much trouble to these two teachers.

Suddenly there was some sound at the far end of the owlery where the entrance was. Emma turned quickly to face whomever was coming, but she couldn't see anyone, it was too dark. She took out her wand. Since the upleasant accident with Draco Malfoy she has been a bit jumpy and too careful.

"Who's there?!" she called out, trying to sound calm and sure.

Nobody spoke or moved. A few owls hooted and flapped their wings.

"I know you're there! Show yourself!"

There were two more steps and a dark, tall figure came out of the darkness o the entrance. It was Severus Snape.

"It's remarkable how a student addresses her teacher," he sneered and made a few steps towards Emma.

She scowled.

"Obviously, I didn't know it was you," she replied in a biting tone.

"Obviously, you like wandering around the castle alone and after dark," Snape replied, "but I may not be there next time to save your skin, Miss Grey."

"I am fully aware of that, don't worry. I will defend myself next time, should I need to," Emma said, her eyes boring into Snape's.

He raised one eyebrow.

"Really? It didn't seem to me you were defending yourself last time," his lips curled into a wicked smile. He was watching her for a moment, like a scavenger watches his prey. Then he turned to go.

"Why do you hate me so much?!" Emma said, ignoring his intention to leave. It slipped her mouth automatically.

He stopped and remained silent for a few seconds.

"Careful, Miss Grey," he said then quietly without turning to her.

The atmosphere was so thick even those birds seemed to sense it. Not a single owl made a sound.

"Why, Professor Snape? I did nothing wrong, did I? I just want to know why you always have to mock me. Is it because I'm a Gryffindor? Do you despise Gryffindors?" Emma dared to make a step forward.

Snape turned to her, his eyes burning with rage.

"I do not discuss such matters with students!" he hissed.

"But..."

"Enough, Miss Grey!" he snapped. "Clearly you have a problem with respecting authorities. I wonder, will you keep your annoying attitude if I give you detention?"

Emma gasped.

"But... why?!" she frowned. This was not fair. There were students who were troublesome and never earned a detention. "That's not fair!"

"Since when has life been fair?" Snape was back to his usual sneer. "Tomorrow after dinner. You'll help me with brewing the Calming Draught for Madam Pomfrey."

With four fast steps he was gone.

Emma sighed. This place suddenly seemed far less friendly.

...

It was seven o'clock the other day when she knocked on the door leading to Potions classroom.

"Enter," she heard Snape's voice.

Emma opened the door and a familiar scent of various potions and dried herbs filled her nostrils.

"Good evening," she said quietly.

"Come here," Snape said instead of replying to her. She made a few steps towards his desk. 

Snape was watching her. Voldemort's task immediately came to his mind. 

_How on Earth am I supposed to do such a thing?! She's a student, she hates me and I don't particularly like her either; even though she's quite beautiful. Clearly, I cannot take her by force... I'd better start building some trust between us._

"Miss Grey," he finally said, "take a cauldron and prepare two ounces of Calming Draught. I believe you need no instructions."

Emma shook her head. 

"No, it's basics..," she said with a faint smile and started to search for ingredients.

 

Minutes were dragging and Emma decided to ease the tension with some smart talk. 

"How long have you been teaching here, Professor?" she smiled when stirring the Draught which was turning milky white.

Snape was staring at her.

_Has she just started talking to him?_

He surveyed her potion.

"Long enough to see your potion should be less thicker, Miss Grey," he said, "you should keep stirring faster."

Emma wanted to oppose. She was used to brew this potion in a different, but not less effective way. She decided to hold her tongue and instead, she asked:

"Do you have Potion competitions at Hogwarts?"

"Competitions, Miss Grey?" Snape was amused. "Are you interested in showing off your skills which you undoubtedly believe are more than mediocre?"

_Stop it,_ he said to himself immediately,  _you need to build trust, not hatred!_

"It's just... it's always interesting, these competitions. We had many of them at Beauxbatons. And various other varieties in our lessons," Emma said.

"Such as?"

"Well, in Potions, we sometimes had to randomly choose vials and drink what was inside. Of course, nothing dangerous was ever there. But to see the effects first-handed, you know. Mademoiselle Girand always made us experience it and it was... well, we all liked it," Emma explained.

Snape was thinking.

"No such thing ever happened here," he said then.

"I believe this school is more traditional," Emma said, "which is fine, I just... sometimes I miss all those extra small things."

Snape said nothing. 

Emma saw he was not very talkative and abandoned her plan for a smart talk. She continued to do her work in silence for the rest of the evening.


	4. The Taste of Surprise

"Today some of you volunteered for testing various potions. This is the very first time in history of Hogwarts and I had this idea based upon a book I finished reading recently," Snape said one morning before their Potions lesson started.

_Liar_ , Emma thought. It was her idea because she wanted to see if this potions tasting would become of the same huge popularity as it was at her previous school.

_What could I expect? Snape would never admit this came from my mind. Bastard..._ , Emma thought but she had to smile. Seeing Snape basking in his stolen glory was somehow amusing.

Severus continued: "No danger arises here as these potions are completely harmless. But you will be able to experience the effects they cause. I've got five vials. Each one of you five volunteers will randomly choose one, starting... now."

Four Slytherins immediately hurried to the teacher's desk, followed by Emma. When she reached the desk there was only one vial left. The liquid inside was transparent and Emma wondered which potion it was. There were many of them that were of no colour.

Draco Malfoy was the first one to try his potion. It was also transparent.

"First, smell the potion," Snape instructed, "and tell me what you think it might be."

Draco uncorked his vial and smelled the potion carefully.

"A tonic for the nerves, Calming Draught," he said self-confidently.

"Excellent, Draco. Five points for Slytherin," Snape said.

_Of course, a Slytherin student has to be appraised_ , Emma thought and sneered.

Draco drank the potion. 

"Describe your feelings," Snape said.

Draco waited for a second and then he said "I feel relaxed. Numbed, in my head, I think. As if nothing should worry me. Tests or such..."

"Exactly," Snape nodded, "all of you notice that this potion doesn't rise your level of drowsiness as some other calming potions do. Next."

A Slytherin girl came in front of the class with her pink potion. 

Immediately Emma recognized Amortentia, the strongest love potion. 

"For this potion I need someone's hair. Draco, if you please," Snape said and took the vial from the girl. 

Obviously Draco's misdemeanor has been already forgiven and the young man was Snape's favourite student again. Draco provided his hair and Snape shook the vial and handed it back to the volunteer. She smelled it and her pupils widened. 

"I... I can smell all my favourite things like strawberry cupcake and my shampoo and..." she shot a look at Draco, "his perfume."

Several students chuckled.

The young witch drank the potion and her pupils widened even more. She had her eyes for Draco only.

"I love you, I never told you but I do! Draco, you are so handsome, please, tell me you love me too!" she cried out and the classroom roared with laughter. 

Draco's cheeks went red when his classmate hugged him and tried to plant a kiss on his lips.

"Silence!" Snape said. "Here you can see how Amortentia works. It causes powerful infatuation towards the person whose hair it contains. To everyone it smells differently according to what the person likes. Now..."

He went to his cabinet and took a small vial with dark grey potion. Handing it to his Slytherin student who still had her arms wrapped around Draco to everyone's huge amusement, he said "drink this."

The girl did so. Immediately the effect of Amortentia was gone. She blushed and jumped away from Draco who felt visibly relieved.

A rather small boy named Bill was the next one to try his potion. It was of a brown colour and quite thick.

"Polyjuice potion," Snape said, "now I need another volunteer who can provide me with hair."

A tall girl from Ravenclaw stepped up. Snape took her hair and added it to the potion. Bill drank it and his face twisted.

"Ugh! It tastes like mud!" he said. A few seconds later he started to change in front of everybody's eyes. His appearance changed completely and he looked exactly like the Ravenclaw girl. Everyone gasped in shock. There were two students identical more than twins.

"How are you feeling?" Snape asked.

The boy's voice was funny to be heard via the mouth of a girl. He looked down at his body.

"I've got... breasts!" he squeaked and the class laughed.

"The amount of Polyjuice potion was small, it'll wear off before the lesson's over," Snape said.

"Guess you should go and shag someone to find out how it is, being a girl, mate!" someone said.

"Quiet!" Snape hissed and nodded to another student who's turn it was now.

Her potion had a yellowish colour. 

"It smells like wet straw," she said and drank it.

They all waited, watching what her classmate's symptoms would be. 

Her eyes suddenly rolled up and she said "I think my broom is trying to attack my lavender fields! It was written in the potato mash yesterday... Someone please tame the scarf that lies upon those oranges in the basement. Why is the gargoyle flying? Well, I cannot tell as my head obviously fell off. One, two, nine, remove the pink spider from my coffee, thank you... The clover over there is actually lethal!"

It seemed this all was said in one breath. The whole class didn't know whether to laugh or just glare at their friend.

"Babbling Beverage causes that you babble nonsense uncontrollably. You had been allowed to buy it in a jokeshop in the past, but then it was forbidden as the antidote is quite difficult to brew and it used to be sold out very often as the supplies were rather insufficient," Snape explained and handed the girl a vial, as yellow as the Babbling Beverage was.

She was now babbling something about burning cacti in the attic of her grandmother's house.

When she swallowed the antidote, she covered her mouth.

"That was  _horrible_!" she squeaked.

Now it was Emma's turn.

Snape was measuring her with a sneer. She opened her crystal clear vial and smelled it.

_Oh, dear!_

"No smell, no colour. Veritaserum," she said quietly.

"Yes, Miss Grey. Veritaserum, the potion of truth."

Emma looked at him, feeling unpleasant.

"Isn't it... forbidden to use on students?" she asked.

"Not anymore, thanks to our new headmistress," Snape replied.

Emma frowned. She really didn't want to drink the potion that made one spill out every secret.

"Well...?" Snape teased her.

Having no other chance, Emma put the vial to her lips and drank the liquid.

"Now," Snape turned to the class, "you can ask Miss Grey questions and she will answer them. Under the influence of Veritaserum, she will have to tell the truth even if she didn't want to."

"Cool!" one Slytherin guy said. "Are you still a vir..."

" _NOT_ such questions!" Snape barked, but he was obviously enjoying the horror in Emma's eyes.

"What's your full name and blood status?" one Gryffindor student asked.

"Emma Sierra Grey, Muggleborn," Emma responded immediately. She was shocked how automatic the response was, as if someone forced it through her lips.

"What's your least favourite subject?" a Slytherin student asked, hoping Emma would say Potions. He wanted to see Snape's reaction in such case.

"Arithmancy," Emma replied.

_I will try to resist,_ she said to herself. It was scary how the potion worked.

"Are you afraid of the N.E.W.T.s?" a girl who tried the Babbling Beverage asked.

Emma bit her lip.  _I won't reply..._

She could only hold it for several seconds.

"Yes, I am," she admitted.

_Oh, dammit!_

"Have you got a boyfriend?" someone asked and Snape hissed. But the question has already been spoken and Emma had to answer. Again, she tried to resist the urge. It took a little longer but still she had to answer.

"No, I don't," she said finally.

Emma prayed for this to stop. It seemed no one had more questions and Snape outstretched his hand with a vial containing the antidote.

But then somebody asked another question.

"Who would you like to dance with on the Christmas ball?"

The answer came to Emma's mind immediately. It surprised her as nothing has ever surprised her before. 

_No, this can't be true, this has to be some error...!_

With all the effort she gathered she shook her head. Those words were there, just behind her lips, but no, she couldn't say the name. Not in front of the class and even not in front of herself!

She snatched the vial from Snape's hand, cupped her mouth and ran out of the classroom, from the dungeon and back to her dormitory. She drank the antidote and felt an immediate relief.

This was not possible!

Or was it?

Emma fell on her bed.

This was some kind of a mistake, or someone's cruel joke - maybe an idea planted inside her head? Was something like that even possible? Emma moaned quietly. This was a nightmare! How could something like that even come to her mind? She found the person intimidating, certainly not someone she would like to dance with...?! Or... was it possible that his behaviour was also turning her on? Not much, but slightly? No, this couldn't be... The truth was, she has always liked dominant men and this one was a typical example of male dominance. But... how could this be? Maybe there were some fumes in the classroom that worked as a confusion drug? Was it possible?

Emma buried her face in her pillow.

The name she was asked about was... Severus Snape.

 


	5. When I Kissed the Teacher... For Real

"What the hell happened there?" Mathilda asked Emma when they met in the Entrance Hall.

"I don't want to talk about it, Mattie," Emma said.

"The whole class went mad, everybody tried to guess. Your reaction was pretty weird!" 

Emma smiled faintly.

"No one could have guessed," she said, "neither could I. That's why it surprised me. No, not actually surprised. It  _shocked_ me!"

"So you've got a secret crush? Who is it?" Mathilda took her around her shoulders, winking.

Emma shook her head.

"Please, don't say that... I really can't tell you, I'm sorry."

"But Emma, you're my best friend! Certainly you can tell me?"

"No, I can't " Emma insisted.

"Oh, come on! It's not that bad unless it's the Bloody Baron, Snape or Umbridge," Mathilda tried to be funny but she just hit the nail on the head. Emma forced a smile.

"OK, I won't insist," Mattie said finally with a shrug, "just... you know you can tell me anytime."

"Yes, I know. Thanks, Mattie."

"Good evening," a cold voice said behind them. 

_Oh, no!_ Emma thought immediately before even turning to Professor Snape.

"Good evening," Mathilda replied. 

He ignored her and kept hypnotising Emma.

"Miss Grey... For a word."

Emma exchanged a frightened look with her friend and then she followed Snape to his office in the dungeon.

As soon as the door closed behind them, Snape turned to Emma.

"Well, Miss Grey, I think you owe me an explanation," he said.

"Do I? Well, there's not much to explain, really."

"Your behaviour in my lesson... perhaps?" Snape curled his lips sarcastically.

"Sir, I just didn't want to answer the question, that's all," Emma said.

"Running away from my lesson could buy you a detention. Maybe you were used to end a lesson this way at your previous school, but here we don't tolerate such behaviour," Snape said.

"Well, I apologize for that ,but I couldn't do anything else," said Emma.

"Yes, you could," Snape disagreed, "you could have answered the question. So, your answer was...?"

Emma shook her head.

"It's not important. I'm not telling you."

"You mistake me, Emma. That was not an offer, that was a command. Tell. Me. The. Answer."

She was shocked. Has he just called her with her given name? And why on Earth were her knees so week suddenly? Why was she feeling so...  _submissive_? And why in the name of all that's holy she sort of...  _liked it_???

Emma was looking into his eyes, those mesmerizing black pools and she felt like fainting.

And then she spoke, quietly, blushing...

"Well... I... the name that came to my mind was..."

"Yes?" Snape stepped closer.

"Yours," she finally said and broke their eye contact. 

He didn't speak, he was just hypnotising her.

"What have you just said?" he said then, his voice silent but threatening enough.

"Yours. I said... the name was yours," Emma whispered.

"This joke could cost Gryffindor quite a lot of points, Miss Grey. You don't know who you're playing with," Snape said.

"I'm not playing," she shook her head and she started to retreat, "well, you wanted to know the answer and now you know so... I should just... go..."

Severus must have been dreaming. Still he struggled to believe what she has just said, but if it was true... It could make his task much easier.

"Not... so... fast," he said slowly and Emma stopped, hesitating. 

_You have to try, Voldemort will not wait forever_ , he said to himself. 

Severus stepped even closer. He was standing a few inches from her and Emma felt the heat his body was radiating.

"Sir...?"

_Now or never_.

Slowly he reached for her chin and stroke her jawline with one finger. His touch was unexpectedly soft, Emma realized. She opened her eyes wide in shock and become aware of a sudden chill along her spine.

_Yes!_ Snape thought when he saw she was not retreating. He traced his thumb over her lower lip and Emma shivered. Snape leaned to her and she felt his breath on her left ear. She closed her eyes.

"Miss Grey," he spoke out her name in a whisper, his lips softly touching the upper crease of her ear.

Emma thought she was going to melt from the ticklish sensation. Severus went back to caressing her jawline, slowly, taking his time. 

Emma sighed. She opened her eyes and automatically licked her lips, leaving them parted. Her breath quickened. 

Severus understood this inviting gesture. He raised her chin and she looked into his deep, dark eyes.

"Close your eyes," he whispered and she immediately obeyed. It was so easy!

His lips touched hers and she gave out a sigh, completely infatuated. Snape's lips rested on hers for several seconds. Gently, teasingly, he was testing her reaction.

Emma was lost in the pleasant feeling the contact was causing. He brushed his lips against her slowly, the touch so soft, full of anticipation of something bigger coming. Emma parted her lips even more, letting Severus use the full potential of the kiss. He pressed his mouth on hers with passion and wanton. His hand shot up and he touched the back of her head, securing her in the kissing position. His fingers buried in her hair, he started to massage her scalp and she moaned quietly. Taking this as an invitation further, Snape kissed her fully, using his tongue, slipping between her lips. Emma shivered with another wave of pleasure. She allowed his tongue to enter her mouth. Snape's other arm was now wrapped around her waist and he drew her even closer. Her body was pressed against his, her heartbeat giving away her excitement. They were kissing, their tongues gently meeting and Emma was lost in a space where nothing else existed. She wasn't thinking whether this was good or bad, that he was her teacher and she was his student - none of that existed at the moment. It was also the element of surprise and fast pace of how this all happened. For Emma it was totally unexpected and she just didn't have time to think about these things. She felt like being carried by a current in a river.

Snape felt surprised, too. Not by the deed itself, but by the way it affected him and caused him to feel.

He broke the kiss and moved his mouth to her left ear again, brushing his lips against it. His hair tickled her on her cheek.

"There is... much more... yet to come," Severus spoke slowly in his soft baritone and the arm that was wrapped around her waist squeezed her tighter. His other hand rested on her belly, slowly working its way underneath her school robes.

This, combined with what he's just told her, somehow catapulted her back to reality. Emma opened her eyes, still feeling pleasantly weak from their sudden kiss. However, the realization where she was, whom she was with and what she was doing, was strong enough for her to retreat.

"No," she whispered and once she found her voice strong enough, she repeated "no! I can't!"

With these words Emma turned towards the exit and ran out of the room.

 

She found Mathilda in the common room.

"Emma!" she said and put away the book she was reading.

"Not now, Mattie," Emma muttered and hurried across the room to her dormitory. 

"Are you allright?" Mattie called after her but Emma was already gone. 

She sank on her bed immediately, not knowing whether to feel embarrassed or angry or... excited?

_No_! This was certainly a wrong step, a mistake, an unwanted situation that went out of control. She clasped her hand over her mouth. Snape kissed her and she... she kissed him back! How on Earth will she be able to go to Potions class ever again after all that's happened?! Well, maybe she won't have to worry about it, because this surely will lead to her being expelled. Once Snape tells Umbridge what happened... But would he do it? Besides, it was him who started it, not her. And how exactly did that happen?! Emma tried to recall it all but found herself unable to do so; she felt too ashamed. She was kissing Snape! And he was touching her, for God's sake! And what was the worst thing, it didn't feel unpleasant or wrong at all back there. 

Could she have been enjoying it...?

"No!" Emma whispered and shook her head. She drew the curtain around her bed and squeezed her pillow, rocking back and forth. "Oh my god, what have I done?!"

Emma was sitting there, eyes closed, trying to analyse what exactly happened those eight floors below.

"But... he  _hates_ me!" she said to herself, not understanding Snape's sudden change of attitude.

But was she sure of it? 

_He saved my life once_ , she thought. _But that was in a real danger, anyone would have done it! Mostly he just mocks me and his loathing is obvious!_ _Then... why did he touch me? Why did he kiss me? Why did he -oh my goodness!- tell me there was more to come?! And, most of all, where would this end if I didn't put a stopper in it?!_

There a was knock on the door which broke her stream of thoughts.

"Emma? Are you allright?" it was Mathilda.

"I'm fine!" Emma called back, putting the pillow away. 

"Can I come in?" her friend asked.

"Yeah, yeah... I guess so," Emma said and drew the curtains to look at her reflection in the small mirror on her bedside table. Her hair was a mess ( _oh my god, his hand was in my hair!_ ) and her cheeks were still red ( _that gentle touch on my jawline...!_ ). Emma smoothed her hair and tried to smile.

"Emma, I was worried," Mathilda came in and sat on her friend's bed, right next to her, "what happened to you? Did he give you another detention?"

Emma shook her head.

"No, it was... No detention. He just... told me off," she said.

"Oh, well," Mattie said, "Snape's really unpleasant, you already know that. So don't worry too much about what he had told you. Probably he's just trowing empty threats."

_There is... much more... yet to come._

"Yeah..."

_If only you knew!_ Emma thought. She would never be able to tell her friend the truth. Besides, no one would ever trust her.

"Emma?"

"Mmh...?"

"You really seem there's something bothering you," Mattie said.

"It's nothing," Emma tried her best to sound normal, "just a bit of a headache. Anyway, it's getting late, we should go to bed."

Mathilda agreed and soon the only sound in the room was her breathing. It took Emma a bit longer to fall asleep. Her mind was too unsettled, busy with thoughts of her previous experience in the dungeon. When she finally fell asleep, her dreams were far from calm. 

 


	6. Feelings

Nothing unusual happened during the weekend. All the upcoming tests and homework kept Emma busy and she had no time to think of anything else. But Monday came and so did her Potions lesson.

 _How can I ever enter that classroom? How can I look into his eyes again?_ she asked herself again and again.

As the time for the lesson was approaching, Emma was becoming more and more nervous.

"Emma? What's wrong with you?" Mattie asked when they were descending the stairs to the Entrance Hall. Their Transfiguration lesson has just ended and Potions were the next on their timetable.

"I'm not feeling well," Emma said.

"Don't you want to go to see Madam Pomfrey?"

 _Excellent idea!_ Emma thought.  _It will not solve my problem but it will definitely postpone it._  


"Yes, I'll go," Emma said and turned back to go upstairs.

Madam Pomfrey gave her Calming Draught and told her to have a rest in the hospital wing for a few hours. Emma was glad she didn't have to return to the lesson. She simply couldn't imagine being in the same room with the teacher who had kissed her on Friday.

Two hours passed and Emma was released. She went straight to the Great Hall where she found Mathilda having dinner.

"Hi, feeling better now?" Mattie asked and smiled.

"I guess," Emma muttered.

"Here," Mattie handed her a sealed piece of parchment, "from Professor Snape. Probably today's exercise. I guess you'll need to work on Wolfsbane potion, that's what we were doing today."

Emma took the note and pocketed it. "Yeah, probably."

"Aren't you gonna have a look?"

"Uhm... Yeah, I just... I'll have the dinner first," she said, hoping her friend would finish her portion sooner than her and leave her alone. Something was telling her the note from Snape didn't containt her alleged homework.

Mathilda did finish the dinner earlier and went to the choir practice. Emma sat on a deserted staircase leading from the Gryffindor common room to the dormitories. She broke the seal and unrolled the parchment. With her heart beating fast she went through the message written in a neat, narrow writing.

_Skipping lessons will not help you, Emma. Should you do it again, a hundred points will be taken from Gryffindor. I believe that's a loss your house cannot afford. S. Snape_   


Emma re-read the message, her heart still running a marathon.

_That bastard!_   


She didn't hope he would really take those points from her house if she hadn't shown up at the next lesson. Which was... tomorrow! She looked at the message. He called her Emma again. Not Miss Grey as he usually did during lessons. 

_Does that mean something?_   


_No, it can't mean anything..._

But he already called her with her given name. Before. Down there.

_Stop thinking about it! It was a momentary indisposition and infatuation of senses, nothing more!_   


But what will happen tomorrow? Will he be looking at her differently? Or worse, teasing her?

Emma panicked. There was no way she could skip the lesson for another time unless she wanted to cost Gryffindor a whole hundred points. And that would mean a lot of explaining and anger between her housemates. She would lose her status of a favourite friend. Everyone was too sensitive about house points. Willy-nilly, she would have to face her fear.

  


When she stopped into the classroom in the dungeon the following day, she was nervous as she has probably never been before. She did her best to avoid Snape's look although she knew pretty well he was watching her. She deliberately found a desk as far from the teacher's table as possible.

"Turn to page one hundred," Snape instructed, "Murtlap Essence. Instructions are clear, ingredients ready on my desk. There's no need to talk."

He paid no more attention to them and Emma felt relieved. Still, when she secretly looked at him, her guts felt strange. 

She was nervous and it took her longer than usual to prepare the potion. At the end of the lesson Snape went to have a look at everybody's potion. He didn't speak much; sometimes he uttered an advice (mainly towards Slytherins) or made an unsuccessful potion vanish with a flick of his wand. Soon the lesson was over, samples were bottled, vials labeled and handed over and the class waited for being dismissed.

"You can go now," Snape said and there was a murmur and packing noises, "except for Miss Grey."

Finally their eyes met. Emma was frightened beyond imagination. What was coming now?

"Miss Grey, you missed your lesson yesterday in which we were brewing the Wolfsbane potion. Now, as it is usually one of the potions being made during the N.E.W.T.s, you should practice what you missed. Therefore you will compensate the lost lesson. I shall be expecting you today after dinner," Snape said.

_No._   


_Oh, no, no, NO!_

Emma's heart skipped a beat. She would have to spend an extra hour and a half in his presence. Alone!

This was really bad. She was staring at him in disbelief. Snape was measuring her with his piercing look, thinking about how frightened she must have been right now.

Which was good.  _She will let it happen easily_ , he thought. With that on his mind and a wicked smile he turned back to his desk and let Emma leave the room.

  


"You're not eating."

"Huh?"

Mattie sighed.

"Em, your dinner's almost intact. What's up?" she asked.

 _Why does she have to be so damn perceptive?!_ Emma thought and forced herself to take a spoonful of potato mash.  


"I'm fine. Just thinking...," she said.

"I hope you'll manage the Wolfsbane potion fast," Mathilda said, "we can play magical chess afterwards. We should end at the same time with the choir practice."

"Yeah," Emma agreed absentmindedly. Playing chess was the last thing she was thinking of right now.

"You should hurry, it's almost seven. Snape won't tolerate if you come late," Mattie said. 

Emma frowned and pushed her plate away.

"Right, see you later," she said and left the Great Hall.

She had to hurry, it was really quite late. The dungeon was deserted and her footsteps echoed in the corridor.

 _Maybe if I just do everything quickly, we won't even have to talk and look at each other,_ she thought. Still, being close to him and alone in the classroom seemed to be unbearable.  


 _Here it comes_ , she braced herself and knocked on the door. There was no sound from the inside. She tried it again, louder this time. A door opened, but not the one she knoced on. It was a door in the corridor on the right which led to Snape's chambers. He was standing in the doorway.  


"This way," he said and Emma felt even more frightened. She was literally stepping into a territory not know to her. She felt like walking in a minefield.

_Oh my gosh, I'm in his chambers!_   


"Miss Grey," he said simply when he closed the heavy door behind her.

 _So we are back to Miss Grey_ , she thought, not sure whether it was a good or a bad sign.  


"Good evening," Emma said quietly, desperately trying to ignore the images of her Friday experience her mind was forming in front of her eyes. She refused to look at him, being almost sure he would be able to recognize what she was thinking of. Besides, not only was he a Potions Master, Severus Snape was also know to be an excellent Legilimens. Emma never fully understood this practice of mind reading, but she was interested in learning it once. But not from him and certainly not by direct experience. Now she was looking around the room which was rather dark were it not for several torches on the walls. This was obviously Snape's office. Ther ewas a large bookshelf all over one side of the room. Other walls were full of shelves with various jars and bottles. At the far end of the room was another door, apparently leading to Snape's bedroom. There was a heavy table fully equipped for potionsmaking and a high armchair standing by the bookshelf. An old book was lying open on the armrest.

Snape was watching Emma, amused how she tried hard to act casually. Emma was avoiding his look.

"Shall I start, Sir?" she asked and went to the table.

He didn't speak, just handed her an empty cauldron and a parchment with instructions. Emma looked at him briefly and took those things.

_Stop thinking about the kiss. Stop thinking about it!_   


Blushing, she started to prepare all the necessities for making the potion and Severus went back to reading his book.

 _Good_ , she told herself,  _obviously he doesn't want to remind me of what happened last time. That can only mean he was also just infatuated and has no intention to continue whatsoever._  


Was she... a bit disappointed about it?

No, surely not! Relieved; yes, that was it!

But there was a tiny doubt in her mind. She didn't feel particularly bad back there, did she?

 _Oh no, stop it! This is wrong! You can't think like that about a teacher!_ As she was rather distraught, a vial containing Moonfilly's hair slipped through her fingers and shattered to pieces on the floor.   


"Dammit!" she cursed. Snape lifted his eyes from the book that was resting in his lap.

"I'm sorry," Emma said, took her wand and crouched to clean the mess. Pointing the wand at the broken vial, she muttered  _'reparo'_ and the glass vial mended magically. It was like new again. Now she started to pick the smooth hair of the rare creature. With a corner of her eye she saw Snape standing up, leaving the book on the armchair. With slow but steady steps he came to her. Emma went red. She bowed her head, trying to concentrate on picking the hair. Snape's shoes were now just inches from the place she was working on. Slowly, she dared to look up at him.

"Nervous, Miss Grey?" he teased her.

Emma turned even darker shad of red.

"I... I just dropped it, Sir," she said, her eyes back on the stone floor.

"Obviously," Severus replied. He was watching her picking up the hair.

She wished he didn't; it felt so awkward, just being watched, even more from such proximity. He was towering over her and she felt small and vulnerable.

 _Get a grip you lunatic!_ she said to herself. It didn't help at all.  


When she was done, Emma stood up slowly, her eyes resting first on his shoes, his buttoned frock coat then, to meet his eyes finally. He was looking directly into her eyes, saying nothing. Then he reached for the vial in her hand, took it from her and laid it on the table without breaking the eye contact. It was driving her mad but somehow she couldn't break it either.

"I wonder...," he finally said, "what you remember from our last... _meeting_."

 _Oh no!_ So he  _was_ thinking about it as well! She opened her mouth to say something, searching for words.  


"I... uhm... I don't really..."

"You know," Snape interrupted her, "I could just... have a look."

Oh, of course, Legilimency. That was starting to be bad. If he slipped into her mind, he would see things she didn't want him to see. He would see she was recalling the events of Friday and she couldn't let this happen

"I can easily penetrate your mind," he was teasing her, "I wonder what would I see..."

Emma shook her head.

"Don't!" she said. "Sir... please."

Severus smiled imperceptibly, amused how she was fighting his idea. So she clearly had something to hide from him.

"I won't do it... for now."

Emma looked into his eyes again.

"Thank you."

The tension in the room was enormous.

"Shall I...," Emma nodded towards the cauldron.

"Yes, do continue, Emma," Snape said. He was back to her first name.

 _That's it?_ Emma thought.  _And what? Was I expecting more? No, surely not. I'm glad he isn't back to the previous topic..._

But there was some feeling deep inside her that was... different. Was it even possible that she felt a bit disappointed?

Putting this disturbing thought aside she forced herself to refocus on the potion. Severus didn't go back to reading. Instead he started to sort some ingredients from a box standing by the door. 

 _Get a grip_ , Emma said to herself and stirred the liquid, trying not to watch this dangerous man.  


Snape was worried. Things were not developing the way he wanted. He would have to do something. This was his chance, he had her in his chambers, they were alone. Besides, she certainly wasn't against his intimate gestures, judging by how easily she let him kiss her. On the other hand, it was her who retreated in the end. His inner struggle was huge, but he had to listen to Voldemort's orders. He had to try.

  


_I can't believe it, he's still watching me!_ Emma thought, seeing Snape looking at her secretly time to time. She had her potion ready now, ladling it carefully and pouring into a vial. She washed the cauldron and put all the remaining ingredients to their proper places. Finally she was free to go.  


"Finished," she said and went to hand the sample to Professor Snape. He looked at it, then at her. Suddenly his arm shot up and his hand clutched her wrist. She almost dropped the vial. With a tug he drew her close - so close their bodies touched. Emma gasped in shock, but his proximity aroused her. Severus stooped towards her and without warning he kissed her fully on her lips. It was not the careful, testing kiss as the previous one had been. This one was passionate, urgent, needy. Emma was beyond surprise. She opened her mouth to let Snape's tongue in immediately without thinking. Her mind gave out service the very moment their lips met. Emma wasn't thinking when she kissed him back, when their tongues met hungrily. She dropped the vial and it broke as it crashed on the stone floor. None of them paid any attention to it. Emma's body felt like jelly and there was an electrifying feeling along her spine. Snape released her hand and his palms rested on her shoulders. She had her school robes on, which consisted of a cloak buttoned with one large button at the collarbone, a white blouse with a tie in Gryffindor colours and a grey pleated knee-length skirt. Snape undid the button on the cloak and the soft fabric fell to the floor. His hands started to undo the tie.

Emma's mind was dizzy but somewhere in the distant corner of her brain she thought  _he is undressing me_. And to her own surprise, she didn't feel bad about it. The tie was sent to the floor as well.

Emma's hands carefully touched the back of Snape's neck. The kiss went on. Snape was surprised she didn't protest this time when he started to undress her. He rested his fingers on the first button of her blouse, waiting for her reaction. She didn't even seem to notice. He undid the first, then the second, the third... Severus soon took the blouse off her shoulders and she was standing there just in her bra and skirt.

 _It's really happening_ , Snape thought. He felt a pleasant sensation in his crotch, knowing exactly where it was leading. He touched her bare shoulders with the tips of his soft fingers, going slowly to her collarbone. It tickled her but she didn't protest. Snape broke the kiss to look at her. Emma had her eyes clothes and she was breathing heavily.   


 _She's aroused_ , Severus thought. It started to feel less and less wrong or awkward, at least for him. He pulled the straps of her bra off her shoulders, reached to her back to unhook this piece of garment and get rid of it completely.   


Emma realized she was standing there topless in his presence. She opened her eyes, shock reflecting in them.

Snape's hand rested on her shoulder blade, the other one slowly reaching her breast. The touch was so soft! His fingers caressed her soft skin, going in circles, approaching her nipple. He touched it and Emma shivered. Snape could feel her nipples were already hard and it only assured him even more. She was obviously enjoying this. His lips touched hers again, this time in a less demanding manner. Their bodies were pressed against each other's and Emma felt a hardening bulge at the area of her belly where his crotch was meeting her body. 

 _You don't want to frighten her,_ Snape said to himself but he couldn't do anything about his building erection.  


Somehow he also knew she was not going to retreat this time. Honestly, it startled him - how could a Gryffindor student who obviously disliked him allow him to do something like this? Did she secretly have some feelings for him? Was it even possible?

There was a sudden movement in the room, Snape saw it with the corner of his eye. He stopped kissing Emma and he gently pushed her away. He turned his head aside to see a Patronus. Emma opened her eyes, confused.

The Patronus was a cat and suddenly it spoke out in the headmistress' voice: "I am summoning a teachers' hour. The consultation takes place at my office and starts in five minutes." Then the cat vanished.

Snape cursed in his mind. The magic of the moment was gone. Emma was looking at him, her mind still blurred. 

"You'll have to go," he said and it didn't sound like his usual command. His tone changed. 

Emma nodded absentmindedly. She let him collect her clothes which he handed to her. Then he left his chambers without another word. Emma was standing there, a mess inside her head, for another minute or two before she was able to move and get dressed.

  


She will have to tell someone. 

Emma was thinking hard while she was climbing the stairs to the Gryffindor tower. Otherwise her head will explode! But who would believe her? Mathilda would probably think she's just lost her mind. 

 _Completely bonkers, Emma. You're mad,_ she would say.

However, Emma was now sure this was not just a momentary infatuation of her senses. There was something about Snape that made her feel different. Gods, she felt aroused! How was this even possible?

"Emma!" Mattie's voice echoed in the corridor and Emma turned to see her friend hurrying to catch her.

_Oh, bloody hell, no..._   


Meeting Mattie now was so inconvenient! Emma was sure she must have been having it written in her face that something had happened. She tried to sound casual.

"Hi, Mattie!"

"I think that Umbridge woman is already pissing the teachers off, too!" Mattie said when she caught up with her friend.

"What makes you think so?" Emma asked, remembering the cat with a message she saw several minutes ago.

"We were practicing with the choir and she sent a Patronus, summoning teachers to her office. You should've seen Professor Flitwick's expression. I think they all hate her, as well as we do," Mattie said.

"Yeah, the Patronus actually ended my extra Potions lesson, too," Emma said.

"Well, that's great! I mean, the less time spent with Snape the better, isn't it?" Mattie grinned.

 _Not quite..._ , Emma thought but aloud she said "yes, of course."  


"Well, did you manage to brew the Wolfsbane potion? It's quite complicated, isn't it, especially at the end." Unfortunately Mathilda decided to stick to the topic of potions.

"It's not that difficult," Emma said.

"I really think Snape should appreciate your potionsmaking skills. You're the best in the whole school I bet," Mattie continued.

"Yeah, but I'm a Gryffindor, too," Emma sneered.

"He's a git," Mattie said.

"Well...," Emma started and then she stumbled.

 _I cannot defend Snape, it would look too suspicious!_    


Mathilda finally climbed through the portrait door and -to Emma's great relief- didn't carry on in the conversation.


	7. The Prefects' Bathroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explicit content!

The following day was rainy since the very morning.

"I hate this weather," Emma said when they were hurrying from the Herbology lesson in one of the greenhouses. It was cold outside and even though both witches drank a cup of hot teal right at the dinner, it didn't help Emma to warm up. 

"I feel really cold," she sighed.

Mattie put away her fork and turned to her friend.

"Why don't you go and take a hot bath at the Prefects' bathroom? It's like a spa there, you know," she said.

"Yeah, but I'm not a Prefect," Emma replied. The idea of having a long, warm bath was great but this particular bathroom was not for every student.

"But I am," her friend winked, "I'll give you the password."

"Well, I don't know, what if Umbridge finds out? We could get into trouble...," Emma was worried.

"That hag can't see the forest for the trees! She announced a new Educational Decree, forbidding all clubs and disapproved students' organizations. Now she's after anybody who forms a group of more than two people," Mathilda said and threw an angry look on the headmistress sitting at the teachers' table. 

"Well, Slytherins' duelling club was really getting a bit loose if you ask me. Soon it would end up in using some dark magic," Emma frowned.

"Yeah, I agree. But last time she wanted to put an end to our choir. I mean, what can be bad about singing?!" Mathilda said.

"Are you sure you were singing Ministry-approved songs?" Emma laughed and Mattie joined.

"Really, don't worry about the bathroom. There's not many people using it."

"Allright, what's the password?"

"Jasmine scent," Mathilda said.

"Jasmine scent?"

"Yeah, it's the scent for this month. You know, the foam smells differently as it changes each month and the password is in accordance with it," Mathilda explained.

"Allright, I'll go and give it a try," Emma said, "thanks a million."

"Enjoy the bath, it's on the fifth floor. See you later!"

 

Equipped with her lilac bathrobe and a towel, Emma stepped into the Prefects' bathroom. 

It was a spacious room with a big pool inlaid with small mosaic stones. Emma turned all the faucets on. Each one produced water of a different colour. Once mixed, the water inside the pool was whirling with colours of a rainbow. The foam that covered the water surface really smelled like jasmine. Emma got undressed and stepped into the warm water. It felt really good, refreshing and relaxing. She closed her eyes, enjoying the bath with all her senses. 

A memory of yesterday's encounter in the dungeon came to her mind immediately. The image of Severus Snape emerged from her memories and she could feel blood rising in her cheeks. She felt embarrassed, yet somehow excited. Was it possible she was developing feelings for him?

No, not developing, she already had them.

But why? Why him? He was a horrible person!

But he also was mysterious and... domineering. And Emma realized she liked that. Besides, he also knew how to be gentle and protective.

Still, he was her teacher for goodness' sake! How could this possibly continue? If somebody found out, Umbridge for instance, that would be her end!

Emma recalled the kiss; it was unlike any other kiss she's ever experienced before. Her previous boyfriend was just one year older than her and he was so rushy in everything, a classical teenager who couldn't wait to get her to bed. But with Snape? That was different, so much different! He knew how to handle a woman and that was really arousing. He was an pleasure seeker, obviously enjoying everything he liked. 

_Oh my goodness, how expert must he be in lovemaking?_ Emma thought suddenly but then she realized what she was thinking about and went even more red. She was lying in the bath, her mind wandering between the final exams, her feelings for Snape and her life after the graduation.

She must have been lying there for some twenty minutes when she suddenly heard footsteps behind the entrance door. She sat down quickly. Her wand was lying within reach by the pool, just in case, and she took it, aiming at the door. She locked it magically and summoned her bathrobe. Quickly she left the pool and wrapped herself in the soft, fluffy fabric. 

Emma looked around the room, seeking some hiding place. In the far corner there was a large pile of towers on a table and a dressing screen. She hurried to hide and managed it just in the second when the door opened with Alohomora charm. 

Emma was not supposed to be there, this could bring her trouble. She crouched behind the screen and found a little cranny, just perfect for watching the incomer. There were footsteps and then Emma's heart skipped a beat.

That was a nightmare! The incomer was the Potions Master.

Emma's heartbeat was so loud she was convinced it must have been audible.

Snape looked around the room and frowned with suspicion when he saw the bath filled with foamy water. 

Emma covered her mouth with both hands as not to make any accidental sound. She was watching him in horror. And Severus laid his cloak off and started to unbutton his frock coat. 

Normally Emma would cough to let the undressing person know he wasn't alone. But this was far from a normal situation. She was in a bathroom where she was not supposed to be and Severus was her teacher. She could only stare in horror.

Snape undid the last button and just when he was about to send it to the floor, he stopped and without turning to Emma's hiding spot, he said "step out of your hiding."

_Oh my goodness, how...?! How could he only know?!_

Emma didn't know what to do. She remained crouched behind the screen. 

Snape turned his face in her direction.

"I said... come out... now," he said, his voice stern and cold.

_Oh, somebody please kill me or at least make me vanish!_ she thought and bit her lip nervously.

Slowly she stood up, tightened the bathrobe around her body and with her hands akimbo on her chest, she stepped from her hiding place. She didn't feel at all comfortable, being completely naked under her bathrobe.

Snape was staring at her, his eyes cold and impenetrable. But in his mind he has never been more satisfied in his life. This meeting was an accident he was truly happy about. How convenient, how easy...

"Well well, Emma, what a surprise," he said and with a wave of his wand he locked the door, "it seems you and I have got an unfinished business."

_Oh, these talks of his!_

Snape didn't bother to button his coat back and part of his manly chest was visible. Emma forced herself to look away. 

"I'm not supposed to be here, I'm sorry," she said with her eyes everywhere but on him.

He made a few steps towards her which was driving her crazy.

"No, you most certainly aren't," he said, "however, you are already here so I suggest that you simply join me in the bath."

"What?!" it was a thought but Emma said it aloud without thinking.

"You heard," he said with a wicked smile.

_Oh, dear goodness!_

Emma was aroused just from the thought of the two of them sharing a bath. On the other hand, it was her teacher asking to take a bath together. This was insane! Or... was it insanely good?

"I'm... not sure I can do this," she protested.

"Of course you can. I can help you," Severus replied. Again, it was that different tone he used. The relaxed one. 

"H... help me, Sir...?"

"Yes, Emma, help you. With that bathrobe for instance."

Emma clutched it even tighter.

"No!" she squeaked.

"Are you going to take a bath in that?" he asked sarcastically and came to her. He took her hands in his, prying them free from her tight grip on her chest. 

"Let go, Emma," he said in a whisper which caused a pleasant chill running down her spine. She felt so vulnerable.

Snape leaned to her and touched her lips with his.

_Oh yes,_ Emma thought. Finally she let go of all feelings of hesitation.

Severus touched her cheek and stroke her jawline gently, going to her neck and back to her hair. He grasped a handful of her dark hair and pulled so she was forced to lean her head back. He started kissing her neck and Emma sighed with pleasure. Snape put his palms on her shoulders and with one slow movement took her bathrobe off, sending it to her ankles. She was standing there, utterly naked in front of her teacher. Snape was not a greedy teenager; he took his time before he finally looked at her body. She was slim and rather delicate.

His task came to his mind while he was admiring her curves and suddenly it was not important any more. Voldemort's request was gone. Now it was him, Severus Snape himself, who wanted this to happen. He looked into her eyes and she looked into his. The irises of his dark eyes was indistinguishable from the pupil, he too was aroused and his eyes were not the only indicator. His erection started to build already.

_Damned Emma Grey!_ he thought. He didn't want to frighten her.

"You first," he whispered and Emma didn't protest. She was actually quite happy she could turn and not to watch him undressing. As fast as she could Emma slipped back into the foamy water and hid her body underneath. Discreetly she pretended to be busy with her fingers. Finally, Severus was in the bath as well. Emma tried to suppress her rational thinking. Still, she couldn't get rid of the idea she was naked in a pool together with her teacher who was naked as well. It felt awkward.

Snape came to her and blocked her possible escape route by placing his hands by her both sides, resting them on the edge of the pool, closing her in this kind of embrace. Emma was sitting on a small curb in the water, her face right at the level with his chest. She had to look at him. 

He looked good, she realized. Snape was watching her, wondering whether she has ever been with a man before.

_I could just have a look_ , he thought but soon he banished the idea. It would definitely frighten her and he couldn't afford losing her now. He didn't want to.

Again, he kissed Emma gently. She was enjoying the sensation that came with the kiss. Snape pressed his body against hers and she could feel his hard member on her belly.

_Dammit..._ she thought. It's been a while since she had a boyfriend, a year maybe.

Snape was playing with her hair and she dared and touched him. When he didn't protest, she moved her hands to his back and hugged him carefully, breaking the kiss and lying her head on his chest. She could hear his heartbeat and it felt so good to listen to it. She has always perceived Snape as someone almost inhuman and now hearing his heartbeat was almost surprising, however weird it sounded.

Severus lifted her and sat her on the edge of the pool. Her body was covered with foam here and there and he started to remove it. Slowly, gently, his fingers were dancing on her warm skin, touching her breasts, her rib cage, her navel, working his way down.

_Oh, yes..._ , Emma thought, she couldn't help it. The inner brake that was holding her back was almost fully released. 

Snape placed his hands on her knees, pushing them gently apart. Emma opened her eyes and saw he was looking at her, going slowly from her eyes to her slightly shaking lips, her breasts, her belly, her crotch... He was admiring her young body. 

"I'm going to touch you... everywhere," said Snape, leaning to her ear. It sounded a bit like a threat, as if he was giving her a punishment. Not knowing why, but it aroused Emma even more. Maybe it was because of his teasing speech or because he was so dominant. In any case, Emma felt a burning desire down in her crotch. Snape's fingers touched her belly button and softly he moved them lower and lower.

_Emma, don't be a fool, stop him!_ a thought occurred in her mind but she blocked it immediately. She wanted to continue in this. 

Snape's fingers stopped right above her pubic bone.

Emma leaned her head back, his slow teasing was driving her crazy.

"I want you to say it," Severus said.

"S... say what?" Emma breathed out heavily.

"Say that you want me to touch you."

Emma's lips were shaking.

"Touch me, please."

She couldn't believe she's just said that.

Snape's fingers moved lower and then he was caressing her private part, up and down, taking his time. Emma moaned and Severus silenced her with another kiss. She put her arms around his body in a warm hug.

Snape's fingers were gently stroking her womanhood. Up, down, careful not to part the folds... not yet...

Emma responded to his passionate kiss; their tongues were meeting hungrily. Even though he didn't want to, he broke free from her lips and leaned to her right ear, his hand still gently caressing her pubic area. 

"You harboured some feelings for me, didn't you, Emma Grey?" he whispered and she moaned in disbelief. So he knew. Snape's lips curled into a smile. He slipped one finger between her folds and Emma arched her back. His expert touch was divine!

Snape continued kissing her.  His finger rested on her burning clitoris, building the tension in her just by simple touching the soft spot, waiting. Emma's eyes rolled upwards and she closed them for a moment. Severus began caressing her clit slowly. He kept switching between tickling and rubbing and Emma was moaning to his mouth, it was so intense! Snape could feel how she became damp very quickly. This gave him more confidence.

"Lie down," he said with his silky voice and Emma obeyed, lying on her back. Severus grabbed her legs and bent them in her knees, placing them open at the edge of the pool. Emma's eyes were closed, her eyelids shaking, she could only sense Snape's torturous play. It felt like anything in her life. No one's ever paid so much attention to her womanhood. Her clit was swollen, aching, and Severus didn't stop tickling it. It was a torment, but a sweet, indescribable torment.

"Look at me. I want you to see me pleasing you," Snape commanded and with her sight slightly blurred, she did so. He smiled wickedly and then Snape's forefinger slid down towards Emma's opening. He pressed the tip of his finger on the little hole and slowly slid inside her hot, juicy cave.

Emma couldn't believe it, her Potions Master has just inserted his finger into her vagina!

"You're tight," he said and Emma shivered. His voice was divine; Snape certainly knew how to seduce women. Slowly he withdrew his forefinger, just to return with two instead, adding his middle one too.

"Relax, Emma," he told her, "this may be a bit... intense."

With that words he curled his two fingers upwards and stroke the most sensitive spot inside her, on the upper wall of her vagina. He rubbed the spot with more pressure, knowing perfectly well how to handle this. Emma felt a sudden urge to urinate, but nothing came out of her. Snape's fingers were circling her G spot a bit more roughly and when Emma thought this couldn't be any more intense, he flicked his thumb over her sensitive clit.

"Aaah!" Emma sighed and clenched her fists. She closed her eyes again, her eyeballs rolling upwards. "Stop... oh.... stop...!"

Not only Severus didn't stop, he leaned to her and licked her hardened nipples, his long hair tickling her on her rib cage. His fingers, buried inside her, kept working on the sweet spot while his thumb was caressing and teasing her clit. It tickled so much!

"Emma, you don't... want... me to stop," he said.

Her womanhood was on fire; Emma wasn't sure she could handle this sweet torture much longer.

"I could destroy you," Severus whispered.

"Oh, Sir...!" Emma moaned, unaware of what she was saying.

Snape felt her vagina started to contract slowly around his fingers. He gave the G spot several more circling motions and then he withdrew his fingers slowly, his thumb leaving the clitoris too. Emma was close to coming but he decided this wasn't the very moment yet.

"Ohhh," she protested.

"Calm down," Snape said quietly. And he knew the moment came.  "Emma, I'm going to take you now," he said, whispering to her ear again. With a certain difficulty, she opened her eyes and found his.

Snape was going to make love to her. She couldn't help but had to look... And what she saw frightened her. Severus was exceptionally gifted. His big member was standing erect between his legs, inches away from Emma's dripping womanhood. He saw her rather frightened look.

"You're a brave Gryffindor," he whispered to her, "and you are ready. It will be very intense, though."

Snape positioned his penis to her opening and with his other hand he held Emma's hands tightly above her head. This domineering gesture was exciting. Slowly, Snape pushed himself inside her. A sharp pain came as he was filling her inch by inch, but it also felt good. Emma was stretched and her nerve endings were shouting. Snape moved his member forwards, more and more, slowly, tormentingly. For him it felt divine, she was very wet and very tight. For her it was super intense. She cried out "Severus!" as he was filling her hole. Still he wasn't completely inside, a good three inches still to fill her. Snape was taking his time, moving slowly, prolonging her sweet agony. He was sure Emma would handle this.

Pushing deeper, brushing his long, thick member against her sensitive walls, he reached her cervix. He was fully inside her, up to his balls. Severus stayed inside her for a while, then, slowly again, he started to withdraw from her, leaving just his tip of his member inside, then pushing again fully inside. He repeated this slowly, letting her accustom to his size. Emma was moaning and biting her lips, tried to wriggle but Snape held her hands firmly above her head still. With his other hand he reached back to her clit, rubbing her again.

"Ahhh, Severus!" she cried out loud.

Snape started to move rhythmically inside her, withdrawing from her completely each time and thrusting more and more intensely. Her whole body was on fire, she felt ecstasy as she has never felt before. Severus was large and it gave her such intense pleasure! He was filling her, brushing against her G spot, his finger not stopping to tickle her clit, his other hand holding her wrists firmly.

"Oh, Snape!" she let out a moan and arched her back. He was moving fast and hard, almost mercilessly. Something massive was coming. Her whole body started to jerk in a building wave of the most intense pleasure she has ever experienced.

Snape felt her contracting against him and he, too, couldn't hold it any longer. He moaned as the sweet wave of his own orgasm overtook him. His hot seed filled Emma who was lying underneath him, shaking, crying. She arched her back as the intensive pleasure wave hit her and an alien feeling in her vagina made her squirt.

_I can't survive this..._ was her final thought before her mind went numb, producing only stars and dizzy feeling. She shivered in what Severus knew was the most intensive pleasure she's ever experienced. He stayed in her, his eyes closed, enjoying their mutual aftershocks of a massive orgasm. Emma was panting and so was he. None of them opened their eyes. Emma was positively sure she became blind and deaf as every sound coming to her was muffled and her eyelids so tightly shut she was unable to open them for a moment. Severus was still holding her arms up and he now realised his nails were digging into her wrists, leaving red marks there. He loosened the grip. Emma was so lost she barely noticed any pain he caused at her arms. They were lying like that for several minutes. Or was it hours? Years? No one knew, time was a quantity none of them cared about. Listening mutually to each other's quickened breath they were simply relaxing, their lungs filling with each other's musk and the jasmine scent that was lingering in the air.  
  
  
His inner struggle was unbearable, but he had to listen to his master's orders. There was no other way out of it, however he didn't want to do it. Now, when she had belonged to him, it was the final step. He remembered Lord Voldemort's face, those red eyes and his power. Power to kill...

"Emma?" he said, trying to sound less post-coital.

"Mmh?" she didn't open her eyes, she was lying there, wrapped in his long, black cloak.

"Get dressed," he said, cursing in his mind because he wasn't able to sound authoritative enough.

"Do I have to?" Emma smiled sleepily.

"Yes," Severus said.

"And why's that, professor?" she teased him.

He took a deep breath.

"Because, Miss Grey, you're in real trouble."


	8. In Trouble

How he hated himself for this! After all that he has just experienced with her, this was so unfair! He liked this self-confident new Gryffindor who could easily melt under his sexual influence.

She propped herself on her elbows.

"Very funny," she giggled, seeing his serious expression.

"It's not supposed to be funny. Get dressed. Now," once said, he was back to his standard.

Emma frowned.

"What?" she was looking at Severus, still trying to find anything that could give away his try for a joke. But there was nothing.

"Severus?" she said, sounding unsure.

He didn't reply. But not doing so cost him so much effort!

Emma reached for her school robes and started to get dressed. She didn't understand this sudden change.

"What's going on?" she asked him once she was fully dressed.

He said nothing. Instead, he grasped her forearm (rather roughly) and pulled her towards the door.

"Severus, what's going on?! Where are you taking me?!" Emma panicked once they were out of the bathroom.

Snape turned to her violently.

"We're going to the headmistress and you'll drop that Severus!" he said coldly.

Emma was shocked.

"To Umbridge?! But... why?? What the hell is this about?!"

"Miss Grey, you don't expect that seducing a teacher will leave you without a punishment, do you?"

Emma's jaw dropped. She wriggled her arm out of his firm grasp.

"That's insane!" she cried out. "I didn't...  _You_ seduced  _me_! I'm not coming with you!"

She was so surprised she could hardly believe she was even able to fight back. This was not the same person she's just laid with!

"I'm not giving you a choice," Snape hissed.

"I'm  _not_ going to Umbridge! It will be your word against mine!" she barked.

Severus grasped her arm again.

"Really? Are you skilled in Occlumency? Because if not, I might possess a slight advantage over you!"

Emma was staring at him in disbelief. Would he really use Legilimency against her?

"That's not possible! You can have a look but she can't!" 

Snape sneered.

"There are certain ways, Miss Grey. I can extract a memory which I can present to the headmistress in her Pensieve. I can even change it here and there so it shows you... Not. Particularly. In. A. Good. Light," he said with emphasis on every word. 

"That's...," Emma was suddenly speechless. She was shaking with rage. This was treason. A deep wound.

"How could you...?!" Emma finally said, looking directly into his eyes, hers filled with tears. She couldn't believe it. This person, this very person just caused her the most wonderful orgasm she's ever had and now...?

Snape wanted to have this finished. He had to play this role although he'd rather hug this young witch he's just slept with. How much he wanted to comfort her!

_Oh, Emma... forgive me._

"Say something!" Emma cried out hysterically.

He was measuring her with a stern look. Instead, he pushed her out of of the door they were just walking through. Emma followed him to the headmistress office, feeling hopeless. What will happen now? She was sure Umbridge will expel her immediately. And will she tell the rest of the school why? Will her friends reject her for good? And, dear goodness, what will her parents say?! She felt sick, her stomach felt like floating on a water. 

Once they were standing in front of the incriminated door, Emma tried her last chance. She looked at Severus.

"You don't have to do this," she whispered, "I won't tell anyone! It can be our secret!"

But Snape looked away and knocked on the door.

"Enter," Umbridge called. Severus opened the door and pushed Emma inside.

"Snape!" The headmistress was sitting by her table, dressed in pink as usual. "What brings you to me?"

Snape looked at Emma and then back at her colleague.

"I am here to report Miss Grey," he said and Emma closed her eyes. This was her end. Her heart was beating fast.

"Yes?" Umbridge said, her voice sweet and filled with expectation. She was beyond happy each time she could punish students, that was obvious. 

Snape's inner struggle was back. It felt like burning his brain and heart and everything. He couldn't do that to her... He... he had feelings for her, dammit! Yet, there was Voldemort, waiting for his task to be done. He couldn't disappoint his master.

 _And can you disappoint Emma?_ his inner voice said.

_Well, Emma will be sent home the very same day, he may never hear of her again in his life. His life! It will be saved!_

_But hers?_

"Well?" Umbridge said and it made Snape return to the present time.

"Miss Grey," he said and looked at her, "I caught her stealing ingredients from my personal storage room."

Finally he felt relieved.

Emma was staring at him in disbelief. 

Umbridge chuckled.

"Did you come to tell me this only, Snape? I thought you were capable of punishing misbehaving students," she said.

Snape looked at her. 

"I certainly am capable of that, but stealing from my supplies, where one can find extremely dangerous stuff, is a violation of a serous matter so I wanted you, as a higher authority, to decide about a proper punishment," Snape said. He was lucky to be such a fast-thinking, brilliant mind with persuasive acting skills.

"Very well then, Professor," Umbridge said finally, "if it's all you have on your mind, you can go now. I will talk to Miss Grey alone."

Snape turned on his heel and left the room without looking at Emma again.

She was far beyond confused. It was clear Snape couldn't bring himself to reporting her but why so suddenly? What happened?

"Miss Grey," the headmistress said with her fake, honeyed voice, "what should I do with you?"

She was studying Emma carefully. Her hand was stroking her quill.

"I think a couple of lines will do the job. Yes, that's it. Come tomorrow after dinner, dear."

Emma scowled. Lines? Was that all? She didn't move.

"You can go now," Umbridge said, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Emma left the room, her head heavier than it has ever been before.

 

The following day was a nightmare. Emma couldn't concentrate and several teachers commented how unfocused she was. Mathilda couldn't believe her own eyes; her friend changed so suddenly!

"Emma," she stopped her on their way to Transfiguration class, "what the hell is wrong with you?"

Emma was ready for this question.

"The bathroom," she said, frowning, "it didn't work quite well."

Immediately tears appeared in her eyes but she blinked them off.

"Oh dear, what happened?"

"I was caught," Emma said simply.

"By whom?"

_Oh, shoot!_

"Ehm, Umbridge," Emma lied, "she gave me detention."

"Poor you," Mattie said, touching her friend's shoulder in a comforting way.

"Yeah, today after dinner," Emma said.

"That ugly hag! Just for having a bath!"

 _Oh, Mattie!_   _If only you knew the truth! Will I ever be able to tell someone?_

 

 

The evening came fast.

Emma knocked on Umbridge's door exactly at seven.

"Come in!" the headmistress called merrily. 

Emma hated her girlish voice. It was so fake!

"Miss Grey," Umbridge greeted her, "what a brilliant student, I am constantly being told. And such misbehaviour! Did you think you could make a potion on your own? Something dangerous, am I right?"

Emma nodded quickly.

"And what was that, dear?" the headmistress asked.

"A... a stronger tonic for the nerves," Emma said silently, "for the... exams." She was counting on this question.

"Well, stealing supplies from Professor Snape wasn't a wise step, Miss Grey. Therefore, you will write  _'I must not steal'_ for me. Come sit here," Umbridge said and offered her a chair.

"Here's your quill," she handed her a sharp, black quill. Emma took it and sat down.

"It's magical, you won't need any ink," Umbridge said and there was something wicked in her voice that Emma didn't like. 

"How many times?" she asked indifferently.

"Well, I decide when you have it... settled deep enough," Umbridge chuckled.

Emma started to write. She was surprised to see the writing was of a dark red colour. Having no ink, this was really strange. Suddenly she gasped with shock and pain. The words she was writing - _I must not steal_ \- appeared on the back of her hand. But it was not just written there, it was cut to her skin. With horror Emma realised the red colour was her own blood, transferred magically on the parchment. She looked at the headmistress in disbelief, but Umbridge deliberately ignored her. Having no other option, Emma had to continue writing. With each line the cut became deeper, more visible and more painful.

 _That ugly bitch!_ Emma cursed in her mind. But -and this hurt her even more than the wound itself- this was Snape's fault. If it was not for his complaint, Emma wouldn't have been forced to sit here and let Umbridge torture her.

 

When Emma finished her detention, her hand was all sore and bleeding. It was obvious Emma would have a scar there, to be constantly reminded of a mischief she never committed. She was frowning, heading to the Gryffindor tower. It was past nine and the corridors were deserted. She heard a distant laugh, otherwise the castle was silent. She turned the last corner on her journey and cried out as she jumped right into Snape's arms.

Quickly, she retreated, scowling even more. She wanted to walk past him but he blocked her way.

"Emma," he said, "for a word."

She looked at him and gave out a hysterical laugh.

" _For a word_?! I don't think so!"

"Don't. Oppose. To. Me!" Snape said threateningly and nodded to the door on the right. 

They stepped into an empty classroom. Severus locked the door - a gesture that would make her heart jump with excitement a few days ago. Now she was just angry.

Severus caught her hand, the one with the fresh wound. Emma cried out with pain. He looked at her and then back to her hand. Examining the bloody sentence, his eyes narrowed.

"What... is this?" he said.

" _This_ is  _your fault_!" Emma barked at him.

 _I must tell her. There's no other way_ , Snape thought.

"Oh, Emma," he run his thumb softly around her wound.

Emma was confused. What was he doing?

"What does this mean?!" she said quite poisonously.

"I'll explain it to you, just come with me, I'll heal this," Snape said.

"Come with you? That's insane! If you haven't noticed, I don't bloody trust you!" Emma was screaming. She didn't care he was her teacher any more. He's lost his authority. She was full of rage and hatred.

He didn't release her hand.

"Emma, all I ask of you is to follow me to my chambers. I'll heal your wound and tell you what you need to hear," he said. There was a trace of urgency in his voice. Emma was lost. She didn't know what to make of this.

"Allright, whatever!" she said then, feeling resigned. 

They left the classroom and Emma followed her teacher down to the dungeon. Snape closed the door behind them. He went to his cabinet, opened it and took a dark brown vial.

"Dittany," he said, "it's going to hurt for a second. Hold still."

Emma hissed when the liquid touched her hand. Soon the wound was healed and a white scar appeared there, replacing the fresh cut.

Snape took out his wand and pointed it at Emma's hand. He muttered some a few incantations and the scar soon vanished, leaving her skin untouched. Emma withdrew her hand from Snape's, massaging the skin.

"Damned old hag!" Snape said in a whisper.

"Then why did you report me?!" Emma said loudly.

"You may not understand it, but I'll tell you anyway," Snape said. His tone was calm and he was looking at her with an apologetic expression.

"Emma, first of all, I never wanted this to happen," he said and offered her a seat. Emma sat down with a slight hesitation.

"That day when Draco tried to rape you and I intervened, it all started. Draco must have told his father that I stood up for you. And his father, a Death Eater, had to come to the Dark Lord and tell him what I did. That I stood for a... a Muggleborn," Severus said.

"Why should You-know-who bother with what you did?" Emma frowned. It wasn't making any sense.

Severus took a deep breath before he spoke.

"Because, I am a spy. A double agent. An ex-Death Eater," he said.

Emma was staring at him.

"No way," she said then, "how could a Death Eater teach in this school? That's not possible! Tell me the truth or let me go, I've had enough of these lies!"

"It is possible. I'm not an active Death Eater, however the Dark Lord thinks I am. He believes I spy for him. Instead, I spy for Dumbledore, the ex-headmaster. He's hiding and constantly working against the Dark Lord from exile," Snape explained.

"Even if it was true, how does it relate to me?"

"The Dark Lord started to doubt my loyalty to him. He thinks Muggleborns should not be educated in witchcraft and wizardry. He wanted me to prove to him I am still his loyal servant," Snape said and then he was silent.

"How?" Emma asked. 

Severus remained quiet. He kept staring at the young woman he has fallen in love with.

"How?!" Emma repeated, sternly and more loudly.

"By seducing you and reporting you to Umbridge so that you could be expelled," he said and for the first time ever Emma could sense a trace of sorrow in his voice. There was no doubt he truly felt sorry for this situation, but Emma's mind was overtaken with rage.

Seducing her just to report her?! That was far worse than anything she's been expecting. She jumped so violently that the chair she was sitting on overturned.

"You... you  _nasty... evil..._ " Emma couldn't think of a proper name she'd call him.

"Emma, stop it!" Severus took her hand but it just triggered another wave of rage.

"Don't touch me!" she yelled and turned to leave. "I've heard enough!"

With a single wave of his wand Snape magically locked the door.

"You're not coming until you hear a complete story," he said.

Emma was measuring him with a look full of hate. Finally she sat down again, resigned. What else could she do, being locked down here?

"Emma, I didn't want to do it. But you can't oppose to the Dark Lord. I knew how wrong it was, bu I could do nothing about it. I couldn't talk him off his decision. Then... when I first tried and kissed you... Since that time it started to change. Emma, I didn't have to do it - I wanted to."

She was listening to him and one part of her wanted to believe what he was saying. The other, though, was hurt, deeply hurt. Wasn't he lying again?

"Why should I trust you?" she said. "Everybody hates you! My friend warned me not to cross your path the very same day I came to Hogwarts. Why should I believe a single word you say?!"

"When I took you to the headmistress I couldn't bring myself to tell the truth. You saw that. Yes, I was convinced I'd report you and save my own skin, but I couldn't. That's why I told her about you stealing. A milder crime. A lie. Otherwise, you'd have been expelled by now," Snape explained.

"Should that make me less angry? Because it doesn't work," Emma said but deep inside she already knew she would eventually be able to forgive him. She loved him. And it was scaring her.

"I'd never say she'd do you such harm," Snape added, taking her hand in his own, closing his palm around her fingers, "Emma, I deeply regret what I've done. I am truly... sorry."

She was measuring him, thinking of forgiveness but the anger was still there.

"I don't know," Emma said, shrugging, "you can't imagine how I feel. You betrayed my trust like no one's ever done before. I allowed you to... my goodness, I allowed you to sleep with me! To do all those things... I thought you might have liked me in the end... because I liked you too... and all I hear is that it was a lie."

"Emma, it wasn't a lie," Snape said quietly and when Emma looked into his eyes again, she saw those black pools filling with tears.

This was beyond anything she could ever imagine. Severus Snape, the unbearable git who kept mocking her constantly and behaved so unfair to her, was here, crying. It surprised her. This wasn't Snape as she knew him.

It made her smile faintly and briefly she touched his hand.

"I believe you," she said silently.

"Thank you," Severus replied. 

They remained silent for a couple of minutes, both submerged in their own thoughts.

To ease the tension, Emma smiled and said "Can I call you Severus again?"

He was looking at her and suddenly he did something totally unexpected. 

He smiled.

"You can do more than that."

Snape got up and took her by her chin, raising her face up to look at him.

"We've got plenty of time now, don't we?"

Emma's heart jumped. Was he suggesting...?

She closed her eyes. She knew she wanted this to happen. Wanted more... Snape kissed her forehead.

"My little Emma, I'm not done with you yet..."


	9. Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explicit content!

Oh, he was back to these seductive talks!

Emma parted her lips and Severus used the potential. He kissed her fully and passionately, his hands on her shoulders, drawing her up from the chair and closer to him. Then he lifted her to his arms and carried her through the door at the back of his office, to his bedroom. 

Emma has never been here before and briefly she looked around. There was a huge bookshelf, a wooden wardrobe, a fireplace with burning fire and a large canopy bet with dark green bedding. Severus lied Emma down on his be. He took it slow, caressing her, whispering to her ear. Emma became aroused immediately. All was forgiven.

Snape's soft lips were on her own again, his tongue playing with hers, his expert touch on her body...

He took out his wand and whispered  _'divesto_ _'_ and Emma was lying there naked. It surprised her, she sat up and wanted to say something but Snape pressed a finger o her lips.

"Yes, there's a spell even for that," he said with his typical roguish smile.

Emma opened her mouth and sucked on his finger.

Severus cursed. His damned imagination!

Emma ventured to undress him as well. He didn't protest. Soon he was sitting at his bed just in his black trousers. Emma touched his bare chest with the tips of her fingers. Snape pushed her gently back into lying position.

„Open your legs wide,“ he commanded and she did so, feeling exposed and being under control again. Her womanhood was already on fire from all the expectation.

„Emma, I’m going to let you experience the ultimate pleasure,“ Snape smiled. His fingers touched her nether lips to stroke her down there and Emma wished he just slipped his

finger inside and provided her with that sweet torture on her pulsating clit. Severus didn’t do it though. Instead he moved his head between her spread legs and with a self-confident smile his lips touched her womanhood in a gentle kiss.

When Emma realised what Snape was about to do, she sighed „oh, Severus, my goodness, no…!“

„Stay still, Emma. I promise you this will feel divine,“ Snape said, „I’m going to lick this delicious piece of fruit and nothing’s going to stop me.“

Emma started to wriggle and Severus knew in the instant that she wouldn’t handle it.

„Emma, I need to bind you,“ he said.

„Wh… _what_?!“

„Trust me. I can’t continue if you wriggle so much.“

„Then I won’t. I’ll try… I won’t,“ Emma sighed but Snape disagreed.

„My dear, no matter how hard you try, you won’t handle this.“

And he muttered some incantation. Immediately Emma’s hands were bound to the head of the bed with silky ropes. Severus repeated the same incantation over her legs. They were spread and Emma’s ankles were bound to the bed.

„Emma, you’re mine. And I’m not going to have mercy with you,“ Snape said and his mouth touched her labia majora. He was brushing his lips against her sensitive skin, careful not to go deeper than he wanted to. He skilfully avoided her clit, planting small kisses all over her folds. Then, slowly, Severus used the tip of his tongue and traced it along her opening, enjoying Emma’s moans.

„Easy, I’m not there yet,“ he whispered and again he planted a kiss between her moist folds. And then… his tongue touched her clit with a soft, tickling caress. Just a couple of strokes, then he went back to her outer womanhood.

„Severus, stop!“ Emma moaned, tossing her head from side to side.

Snape ignored her, caressing her nether lips with his warm tongue slowly. Up one side, down the other, stopping for a moment, then again and again. Time to time he touched her clit, almost accidentally. Emma was shaking in her restraints, moaning and pleading.

„Emma, this is nothing yet,“ Snape whispered and his fingers caressed her spread folds up and down, to be immediately replaced by his tongue again. Severus licked her clit very gently. His tongue started to flick on the pulsating bud, faster now. And then it probed her vagina, ardently and without mercy.

„Please, please…,“ Emma kept repeating, however she had no idea of what she was saying.

Combination of slow, gentle licking and unmerciful assaults on her clit and vagina was driving Emma crazy. She was sure there was no way how she could survive this without collapsing totally. A geyser of various lights and shapes were dancing in front of her closed eyes. She both wish this would never end and that Severus would stop now. He was right – not being restrained wouldn’t work. Her spread-eagled body felt weak and shaky. She was shivering under Snape’s touch. His fingers now invaded her vagina and without hesitation Snape started to massage her G spot, not gently at all. Combined with his slow licks on her hypersensitive clit this was too much.

Emma started to cry from pleasure. She was shaking uncontrollably. A massive orgasm came and squeezed her soul out of her body, at least it felt like that. Her vagina contracted so it pushed Snape’s fingers out and her clit pulsated madly. Severus didn’t stop teasing her bud until it was all over, milking the most of her pleasurable experienc

„Sssh,“ he whispered to calm her down and maybe even silence her.

 _Was I crying loud?_ Emma was slowly returning back to reality.

Snape released her from her restraints and let her curl into his arms. He wiped out her tears.

„A true, brave Gryffindor,“ he said, half-amused, half-proud.

Emma couldn’t believe she has just experienced such a wonderful, intense, intimate situation with her teacher who seemed to hate her since the very beginning of her time at Hogwarts. She looked at him with her big, brown eyes and gave him a weak smile.

„Severus…,“ she said, „please promise me you…“

_You what? You won’t do that again?_

„Yes, Emma?“ he knew what she wanted to say and it amused him even more. He liked teasing her. Not in the nasty way he usually did. More -was it even possible?- romantically.

Emma shook her head.

„Nothing.“

Snape smiled. He did so carefully, so that she wouldn’t see it as he wanted to keep his severe, strongly dominant attitude.

„Miss Grey, don’t you want to freshen up and go to your common room? It is quite late and being out after the curfew could get you into serious trouble,“ he said, doing his best to hide the merry tone.

„I don’t care,“ Emma said, closing her eyes, „actually, not all detentions are that bad.“

„Don’t say twice or I’ll let you scrub all those dirty cauldrons there are,“ Snape said.

Emma smiled faintly. She was starting to feel more and more sleepy.

„I’d like to repay you your… kindness,“ she said, „really, very much. But I’m finished.“

Snape was surprised. The idea of Emma blowing him was arousing. Very arousing. But he was a man of self-control, not a sixteen-years-old.

„Some things can wait, Emma. Actually, we will spend quite a lot of time together. But let’s talk about it tomorrow morning,“ Snape wanted to stand up but Emma wrapped her hands around his chest.

„Severus…,“ she whispered, „let me stay. And stay with me… Please.“

Snape had to bury her face into his shoulder as he didn’t want to reveal how touched he was by this request. No woman has ever asked him to stay with her. No woman has ever longed for his presence.

„You may stay, Emma,“ he said.

She smiled faintly and laid her head down on his pillow. A slumber overtook her and with her eyes already closed, she yawned.

„Hug me,“ she whispered while she was drifting into sleep, „…want to… feel you.“

Severus hugged the young woman. The times that lied ahead were to be tough ones. But with a person to love, he was sure he would manage it well.


	10. On the Run

"Emma! I was  _so_ worried, you didn't come back from your detention!"

_Here it comes_ , Emma thought.

"Mattie, I need to tell you something," she said and her friend stopped pacing through the dormitory. 

"You were with that supersecret boyfriend of yours, weren't you?" Mathilda grinned.

"Well," Emma said and sighed, "I was. But I need to tell you more. Can we actually sit? You're making me nervous."

In a second Mattie was sitting on Emma's bed and Emma joined her.

"Mattie, please, don't judge anything till you hear the whole story, will you?"

Emma was afraid. Telling this to her friend was like walking across a lava stream. Mathilda could sometimes be quite judging.

"Of course," her friend nodded.

"Gosh, I don't even know where to start," Emma's mind was a mess. She was thinking for a moment and then she continued: "You remember my first detention with Se... Snape?"

Mathilda nodded.

Emma took a deep breath.

"Don't ask me how's that possible, but... he kissed me," she said and threw a brief look of a frightened doe at her friend.

"He did _WHAT_?!" Mathilda jumped.

"He kissed me. And I... I kissed him back," Emma repeated.

Mathilda was too shocked to say anything so Emma went on: "I was so surprised and in a shock and... that's why I was behaving so weird after that. Nevertheless, I thought it was some kind of momentary infatuation of senses... for both of us, but then..."

Mathilda squeaked.

"Please don't tell me this continues!"

Emma nodded.

"It happened again. That day when Umbridge summoned the teachers' meeting. If it wasn't for the Patronus..."

"Emma! Oh my goodness!" Matilda covered her mouth in deep shock.

"And then," Emma continued, "then I went to the Prefects' bathroom."

"When Umbridge caught you..."

"It wasn't Umbridge," Emma said quietly.

"No! No, no, no, no!" Mattie shook her head. She understood.

"He caught me there and wanted to share a bath and..."

"What?! You saw him... naked?!  _Him_?!"

Emma nodded, blushing.

"Not just saw," she admitted and looked at her friend, "Mattie, he was so... passionate and yet gentle and..."

"Emma Grey! What. The. Fuck?! You actually slept with a teacher?! With Severus Snape?! Are you kidding me?!"

"I did," Emma confirmed.

Mathilda was staring at her.

"I can't believe it. You must be joking. I know Snape, he'd never... I mean, he's so damn far from love... As far as we are from Pluto!"

Emma shook her head.

"I thought so, too. But then he... Well, when he touched me, it felt so good. He obviously liked that and I like that as well. He's such an experienced lover..."

"Oh, Emma, please just stop right here! This is so effing weird!" Mathilda moaned.

"I know, but there's more," Emma said.

" _More_?! How can there be  _more_?! Are you going to say you're pregnant with his child? That you two are getting married? Because nothing can surprise me any more!" Mathilda threw up her hands theatrically.

So Emma told her the whole story about Voldemort's request, Snape's attempt to report Emma and the detention she received by Umbridge. She skipped details of the previous night.

"Emma, that's just insane," Mattie said finally, "why haven't you told me? Why all the secrets? We are friends!"

"I thought you'd never believe me," Emma explained, "it was so strange even for me to understand and accept it. No one else would believe me."

Mathilda nodded.

"That's probably right. Have I not known you, I'd say you're just pulling my leg."

"Mattie, the main reason I'm telling you now is that I will have to say goodbye to you," Emma said.

Mathilda frowned.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know, the Dark Lord will hunt Severus as he didn't fulfill his task. That means, he will have to hide.  _We_ will have to hide, both of us. I'm coming with him. We're leaving, Mattie."

"But... how about the exams and..."

"Exams are not important right now. We need to go," Emma said.

"When?"

"Now. We are leaving now. I actually came here to say farewell," Emma explained.

"And where are you going? Will you stay in touch?" Mattie asked, her voice full of concern.

"I don't know, that's up to Severus to decide. It can be dangerous. And even if I knew where we'll be going, I couldn't tell you. In case you somehow got involved... no one must know. Umbridge is on the dark side so she will investigate, better get ready for that. It's for your own safety to know nothing. I'll do my best to stay in touch, I can send a letter time to time. But you won't be able to reply. It must stay untraceable," Emma instructed her friend.

Mathilda hugged her.

"Oh, Emma, this is so... screwed! I can't believe what you've just told me."

"I know," Emma patted her back, "I can hardly believe it myself. And I'm scared. But I know I'm in good hands."

"Well," Mathilda gave her a weak smile, " _that_ is also hard to believe but... it's up to you to know. If you say Snape's okay, then I trust you."

They stayed in a mutual embrace for a several few seconds. Emma then magically packed her trunk and sent a house elf to Disapparate it into Snape's chambers.

"Well, take care, Mattie. Good luck with your exams. I know you're going to make it," she said then.

"Bye, Emma. Please, be safe and write a letter when you can," said Mattie.

"I will."

Emma reached for the doorknob.

"Hey!" Mattie called after her. Emma turned and saw her friend grinning.

"Is that true?"

"Is  _what_ true?" Emma said.

"Well, about men with larger noses," Mattie smiled secretly.

Emma laughed shortly and raised an eyebrow mysteriously.

"It  _is_ , isn't it?!"

Emma winked at Mattie and with that she left the room. She could have sworn she heard her friend mutter  _'lucky bitch'_.

 

"We need to get out of the school grounds to Disapparate," Severus told her when she came to his chambers. 

They magically reduced their trunks so that they could put them in their pockets. 

"What if somebody stops us?" Emma asked. She was a bit afraid.

"Then you're accompanying me to get some rare ingredients as your detention," Snape explained.

"Always a detention," Emma sighed and sneered, "why couldn't I be a volunteer?"

"Because," Severus said with a slight smile, "nobody would believe you."

They left the school in silence. Emma wanted to feel safe, to slip her hand in his palm, but they would draw unwanted attention.

Right after they left the protected school grounds, Emma touched Snape's arm.

"I'm scared," she told him in a whisper.

"We'll be all right," he said and took her by her shoulders. Looking into each other's eyes they stayed like that for a while. 

Then they Disapparated.

Severus and Emma were on a run.


End file.
